Forgiveness
by kyuminjoy
Summary: Kyuhyun si pangeran tampan yang sempurna berpacaran dengan Sungmin si upik abu. Kekejaman Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun menyesal. Akankah Sungmin memaafkannya? WARNING: GS/KYUMIN/NEWBIE. JUST STAY STILL WITH KYUMIN. Its not updated chapther, but there is a note for you guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgiveness**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

**Lee Sungmin (Y)**

**Oh (ChoLee) Sehun (N) as KyuMin child**

**Tan Hangeng (N)**

**Kim Heechul (Y)**

**Xi (Tan) Luhan (Y) as Hanchul child**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: GS, alur cepat**

**Rated: M**

**a/n. If you don't like it just click the X icon, critics or bash about this story are allowed. But don't you dare to bash my precious chara.**

**Feel free to read. Support KyuMin no matter what happen.**

Cho Kyuhun adalah seorang pemuda sempurna. Dia tampan, cerdas, dan kaya. Oh, satu lagi, pemuda jangkung ini juga punya suara merdu yang sangat indah. Di dalam hidupnya yang serba sempurna, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, gadis yatim piatu sederhana dari pinggiran kota Ilsan yang mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolahnya. Mereka bertemu karena pada awalnya mereka ditunjuk sebagai anggota tim olimpoade sains untuk mewakili sekolah mereka. Kyuhyun tertarik dengan Sungmin yang manis dan cerdas, begitu pula sebaliknya, Sungmin tertarik dengan Kyuhyun yang tampan dan penuh pesona. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Banyak yang mendukung mereka, namun lebih banyak yang menyumpahi mereka - menyumpahi Sungmin lebih tepatnya. Sungmin si gadis yatim piatu yang terlampau sederhana itu berhasil memikat hati si pangeran sempurna Cho Kyuhyun. Siapapun pasti iri dengannya.

"Hei Lee Sungmin. Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Cho Kyuhyun mau denganmu? Apa kau menjebaknya agar mau tidur denganmu?"

"Yah... Si miskin Sungmin yang beruntung mendapatkan pangeran. Beruntung sekali kau."

"Sungmin si upik abu. Cinderella dari Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah ini sudah lewat dari jam 12 malam? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat kembali ke loteng kotor tempatmu berasal..."

Kalimat-kalimat itu sudah biasa di dengar Sungmin semenjak ia resmi menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Dan yang dilakukannya hanyalah berpura-pura tuli, ia sama sekali tak peduli apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentangnya. Selama Kyuhyun ada disisinya itu sudah cukup. Yah, pikiran naif seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun. Cinta adalah segalanya yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tapi sampai kapan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmmhhh... Kyuhhh..." desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai mencumbu lehernya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di apartemen Kyuhyun. Niat awal mereka memang hanya belajar untuk persiapan ujian kenaikan kelas, namun entah bagaimana caranya, saat ini Sungmin sedang berada di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengukir tanda cinta di bahu dan tulang selangkanya. Dengan keadaan sama-sama telanjang. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, bahkan di satu bulan hubungan mereka Kyuhyun sudah merenggut keperawanannya. Menyesal? Tidak. Bagi Sungmin Kyuhyun adalah mataharinya, cahaya untuk hidupnya yang suram, dan kehangatan untuk hatinya yang beku. Belum pernah ada seorangpun yang mencintai dan meperhatikannya seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Bisa dimiliki dan memiliki Kyuhyun adalah hal terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan dihidupnya.

"Basah sekali sayang..." bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengusap daerah tersensitifnya. Mengusap klitorisnya dengan perlahan dan menekan-nekan lubang surganya dengan jemari Kyuhyun yang panjang. Pemuda itu terus menggodanya hingga membuat Sungmin merasa ingin gila, dengan tak sabar ia menggerakkan pinggulnya menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah basah dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menangkupnya di bawah sana. Tidak cukup. Itu tidak cukup memuaskannya.

"Kyuhh... Jebbal... Ohhh..." erang Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Bilang padaku apa yang kau inginkan... Ssshhh... Akh... Minghhh..." Kyuhyun juga ikut mendesah saat Sungmin ganti menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang tak tertutup apapun.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, menyatukan kening keduanya, lalu menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun

"Milikmu... Aku ingin kau," katanya sebelum melumat bibir pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kyuhyun? Pemuda itu tersenyum dalam dominasi bibir Sungmin dan mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya untuk memasuki tubuh hangat Sungmin secara perlahan... Perlahan... Dan...

"Akh!" Pekik Sungmin saat seluruh kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah mengisi tubuhnya dan langsung menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Bergeraklah sayang... Puaskan dirimu..." kata Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya, Sungmin meletakkan kedua lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun sebagai penopang tubuhnya yang terus bergerak mengejar kenikmatan duniawi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu sedang asyik menghisap salah satu puting Sungmin dan meremas-remas payudara ranumnya. Puas dengan itu, Kyuhyun melepaskan mainannya dan memilih untuk memandangi wajah Sungmin yang - sungguh - benar-benar indah. Wajah seputih susunya memerah dan dihiasi peluh, mata indahnya terpejam, bibirnya membuka sambil megeluarkan desahan seksi yang membuat Kyuhyun merinding mendengarnya. Sempurna. Kekasihnya memang titisan dewi yang sempurna. Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum lalu ikut memejamkan matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasih hatinya, menikmati aroma vanila yang menguar dari sana serta menikmati jepitan dan gesekan dinding vagina Sungmin atas kejantanannya. Ini semua benar-benar nikmat. Dua gerakan lagi dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun keluar. Ia menghisap dalam leher kekasihnya saat mendengar lengkingan kepuasan Sungmin, dan memeluk tubuh sintal itu dengan erat saat pemiliknya melemas.

"Kau hebat sayang..." bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan membelai punggung Sungmin.

Gadis manis itu menghirup napas dalam, lalu mengangkat kepalnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun "Terima kasih. Kau juga hebat" senyumnya.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin lama. Lembut, dan penuh perasaan. "Siap untuk ronde kedua?" goda Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin tertawa lalu membuat tubuhnya dalam posisi menungging. Doggy style. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai posisi ini. "Kali ini giliranmu..." kata Sungmin.

Dan begitulah, ruangan itu lagi-lagi dipenuhi oleh suara-suara erotis keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah bulan keempat hubungan mereka, dan Sungmin baru sadar kalau dia sudah 3 bulan tidak mendapatkan haidnya. Mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin ia hanya terlalu lelah dan stress menghadapi ujian, maupun menghadapi cacian penggemar Kyuhyun. Namun berjaga-jaga juga tidak ada ruginya kan? Apa salahnya memeriksakan dirinya sendiri?

"Selamat. Kandungan Anda sudah memasuki minggu ke sembilan Sungmin-ssi dan dia sangat sehat."

Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus bahagia? Ia baru tujuhbelas tahun dan belum menamatkan sekolah tingginya. Bagaimana dengan masa depannya? Masa depan Kyuhyunnya? Ya Tuhan, apakah ini hukuman untuknya? Atau ini sebuah anugerah?

Sungmin pulang ke apartemen Kyuhyun dengan keadaan linglung, membuat kekasihnya yang tampan khawatir akan dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Bagaimana ini Kyu... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" masih dengan pandangan kosongnya Sungmin berkata, "Aku... Hamil..."

Hening. Kyuhyun shock. Ia menatap wajah dan perut Sungmin bergantian.

"A... Apa... Itu anakku?"

DEG.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Baru saja... Apa... Kyuhyun sedang meragukannya? Ya Tuhan!

"Kau... Tak percaya padaku?"

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. Benar-benar mengutuk mulutnya sendiri yang tega-teganya mengeluarkan kalimat terkutuk itu pada Sungminnya. Selama ini hanya dia yang menyentuh Sungmin. Itu memang anaknya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana dengan masa depannya? Apa kata orang tuanya? Astaga! Benar. Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya yang masih sangat kolot dan membedakan manuia berdasarkan status sosialnya. Ini tidak akan mudah. Orang tuanya tidak akan menerima Sungmin yang berasal dari kalangan bawah. Tidak akan pernah. Bayi itu... Jika orang tuanya tahu tentang kelakuan bejatnya, dia pasti akan diusir dari keluarga Cho. Itu berarti ia akan kehilangan semua yang dimilikinya sekarang. Sanggupkan ia? Tidak! Tidak bisa! Ia tidak akan mampu bertahan tanpa keluarganya. Ia tidak akan mampu bertahan tanpa kekayaan dan kekuasaan keluarganya. Pikiran egois itulah yang membutakan hatinya.

"Gugurkan..." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Sungmin tak bisa mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Gugurkan dia Min. Demi masa depan kita. Gugurkan dia."

"A... Apa? Apa katamu? Kau... Kenapa kau tega sekali?" Sungmin mulai terisak. Kenapa? Kyuhyunnya... Kenapa Kyuhyunnya jadi seperti ini? "Kau... Jangan bilang kau takut untuk mempertanggung jawabkan ini semua."

"Membiayaimu menggugurkan janin itu juga merupakan bentuk tanggung jawabku Lee Sungmin."

"Tanggung jawab macam apa jika yang kau inginkan adalah membunuh anakmu sendiri!"

"LALU KAU INGIN AKU BAGAIMANA?!" bentak Kyuhyun, "Kau ingin aku menikahimu? Begitu? Menikahimu yang dari kalangan bawah, lalu meninggalkan keluargaku dan hidup miskin bersama denganmu? Buka matamu Lee Sungmin. Kita baru tujuhbelas tahun. Pekerjaan apa yang bisa kudapatkan untuk menghidupimu dan anak itu kelak? Apa kau pikir kita akan bahagia kalau hidup miskin?! HAH?! DALAM MIMPIMU SAJA!"

"Kau takut meninggalkan keluargamu? Atau takut meninggalkan hartamu, Cho? Tak kusangka orang yang kucintai hanyalah seorang pengecut tak bermoral yang tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri." ujar Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

"Aku bukan pengecut Lee Sungmin. Aku realistis. Aku tidak ingin masa depan yang sudah ku rencanakan dengan baik akan hancur karena hal bodoh macam ini. Gugurkan dia. Kita akan punya banyak anak lagi nantinya. Gugurkan dia Min. Dia hanya menjadi penghalang kita saat ini." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membujuk Sungmin. Entahlah, ia hanya tidak siap dengan semua ini. Ia masih sangat muda, banyak sekali impian-impian yang belum sempat diwujudkannya.

"Hal bodoh katamu? Penghalang? KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK!" Sungmin lepas kendali. Ia berteriak memaki Kyuhyun sambil memukuli pemuda itu dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Namun tidak berlangsung lama, karena tahu-tahu Kyuhyun sudah melempar tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu keluar dengan membawa jaketnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin. Gugurkan anak itu. Aku. Tidak. Menginginkannya. Tidak. Sedikitpun." Kyuhyun berkata sadis dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Setelah itu, pemuda berkulit pucat itu melemparkan kartu kreditnya pada Sungmin, "Pakai itu untuk biaya aborsi." Katanya kejam sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari apartemen itu.

Sungmin? Gadis itu masih shock. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Air mata perlahan mengalir ke pipinya. Terisak perlahan hingga akhirnya meraung karena rasa sakit yang begitu dalam di hatinya. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Mencintai Kyuhyun sepenuh hatinya, adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya yang tidak akan pernah ia ulangi lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke apartemennya pada dini hari, dan dalam keadaan kacau. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya. Ia tidak mau tahu dimana Sungmin yang biasanya terlelap di sampingnya. Ia terlalu lelah memikirkan semuanya. Sangat lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela yang tak tertutup tirai, bias-bias cahayanya mengganggu sosok pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah terlelap di atas kasurnya. Perlahan pemuda itu membuka matanya, memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Sikapnya pada Sungmin memang sudah keterlaluan. Dia harusnya tidak egois. Harusnya dia juga memikirkan bagaimana nasib Sungmin selanjutnya.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku sayang..." bisiknya parau. Detik itu juga ia menyadari ia harus menemui Sungmin dan meminta maaf. Ia bangun dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar disebelahnya. Kamar yang biasanya digunakan Sungmin saat sedang merajuk padanya. "Sungmin... Sayang... Boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..."

Hening. Kyuhyun mengetuk lagi, "Sayang... Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku sangat keterlaluan kemarin. Maafkan aku... Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Masa depan kita. Kita akan bangun masa depan kita bersama. Karenanya maafkan aku..."

Masih tetap hening hingga beberapa kali ketukan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. Kosong. Kemana Sungmin? Kamar itu bahkan terlihat sangat rapi seperti tidak pernah ditempati sebelumnya. Dengan panik Kyuhyun mencari di seluruh apartemennya. Semakin ia mencari semakin ia menemukan bahwa semua pakaian serta barang-barang Sungmin sudah tidak ada lagi di apartemennya. Tidak satupun. Bahkan sikat gigi maupun karet rambutnya tak ada. Dan ia juga baru menyadari pigura-pigura foto selca mereka juga sudah menghilang entah kemana. Saat ia terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tamunya, Kyuhyun menemukan kartu kredit yang semalam ia lemparkan pada Sungmin beserta secarik kertas tergeletak di atas meja.

_'Aku tak membutuhkannya. Terima Kasih.'_

Dan detik itu pula Kyuhyun menangis tergugu. Menyesali segala kebodohannya. Kebodohan yang membuat Sungmin melepaskannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sungmin. Duduk di dalam kapal yang akan membawanya menuju China. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun selama-lamanya. Sungmin meninggalkan sekolahnya, teman-temannya, serta semua cita-citanya di Korea. Ia tidak ingin terikat lagi dengan pemuda itu. Sejak Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia tak menginginkan bayinya - anak mereka. Maka sejak saat itu pula hubungan mereka putus. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Sangat mencintai Kyuhyun hingga ia yakin tidak akan sanggup untuk jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain nantinya. Namun Kyuhyun juga telah menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam padanya.

Sungmin menghapus airmatanya lagi. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh cengeng. Ia harus kuat. Demi anaknya. Demi masa depannya dan anaknya ia harus kuat. Harus.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari pelabuhan Tianjin yang ramai, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota Beijing. Seperti kebanyakan imigran lainnya, Sungmin mencari tempat tinggal di daerah pinggiran kota Beijing. Dengan bahasa Mandarin yang tidak terlalu fasih, Sungmin berhasil mendapatkan sebuah flat kecil dengan harga murah untuk disewa. Walaupun kecil, tapi syukurlah flat ini bersih dan nyaman. Begitu masuk, Sungmin langsung mendapati dapur kecil, lalu ada semacam sekat yang memisahkan dapur tadi dengan ruang tidurnya. Dan kamar mandi berada tepat di hadapan ruang tidur itu. Cukup lega untuk ditempati seorang diri.

Sungmin merayakan kepindahannya ke China dengan membersihkan flat barunya. Setelah menyapu dan mengepel seluruh ruangan, Sungmin membongkar tasnya dan menyusun pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam lemari kecil yang disediakan oleh pemilik flat. Untunglah, di dalam flat ini sudah terdapat lemari kecil untuk pakaian, kasur lipat beserta bantal dan selimutnya, kompor, serta kulkas kecil. Besok pagi Sungmin harus belanja peralatan dapur dan bahan makanan di pasar dekat flatnya sekaligus mencari pekerjaan karena uang tabungannya tidak banyak.

Setelah mandi, Sungmin memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas futonnya. Memandang langit-langit flatnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang mulai menonjol. "Baby-ya... Kau harus tumbuh dengan baik di dalam sana. Eomma akan berjuang yang terbaik untukmu. Kita berjuang bersama, ne?"

Benar. Ia harus berjuang bersama anaknya yang belum lahir. Maka dari itu ia harus menjadi wanita yang kuat agar bisa membesarkan anaknya. Lupakan masa lalumu Lee Sungmin. Mulai hari ini, kehidupan barumu bersama anakmu akan dimulai. Fighting! Dan ia pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin benar-benar menghilang. Kyuhyun sudah mencoba mencari Sungmin ke tempat tinggalnya dulu namun nihil. Ia juga bertanya pada teman-teman Sungmin, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu dimana yeoja manis itu berada. Kyuhyun sudah mendatangi tempat kerja part-time Sungmin, tapi percuma, kekasihnya tidak ada disana. Ini sudah seminggu sejak ia menyuruh Sungmin membunuh anak mereka, dan sejak saat itu Sungmin bagai hilang di telan bumi. Bahkan pihak sekolah juga mempertanyakan Sungmin yang sudah absen tanpa keterangan selama berhari-hari.

"Kau ada dimana sayang? Kumohon maafkan aku. Kembalilah..." isak Kyuhyun pilu sambil memeluk selimut yang biasa digunakan Sungmin.

"Kembalilah. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mencuci piring bekas makan siangnya, Sungmin berkutat dengan pekerjaan barunya. Seorang bibi di pasar menawarinya pekerjaan untuk membuat tas anyaman. Bahan-bahannya sudah disediakan oleh industri tas rumahan. Sungmin hanya tinggal menganyam-nya menjadi sebuah tas, lalu menyetorkannya ke tempat industri rumahan itu. Tiap tas yang dianyam-nya Sungmin akan mendapatkan upah 15 yuan (sekitar 30,000 rupiah). Karena tas yang dibuatnya menggunakan anyaman yang tidak terlalu rumit, Sungmin yakin ia bisa menyelesaikan setidaknya 4 tas dalam satu hari. Hasilnya lumayan untuk membeli makanan bergizi untuk anaknya. Tapi biaya hidup di beijing tidaklah murah. Gaji sebagai seorang penganyam tas tidaklah besar. Uang tabungannya juga tak banyak. Sedangkan ia harus membayar uang sewa flat tiap bulannya, serta ia harus mencicil membeli kebutuhan calon anaknya yang akan lahir sekitar 7 bulan lagi. Maka dari itu Sungmin berusaha mencari pekerjaan lain dengan gaji yang lumayan. Tak disangka, di pasar yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk berbelanja setiap paginya Sungmin bertemu dengan seorang wanita Korea yang cantik. Kim Heechul namanya. Mereka mengobrol sambil menikmati makan siang di kios mie pinggir jalan. Heechul eonni, begitu Sungmin memanggilnya karena ia lebih tua 5 tahun, bercerita bahwa dulu ia tinggal di Daegu sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Hangeng suaminya dan diboyong ke Beijing. Heechul eonni juga bilang ia dan suaminya membuka restoran yang cukup ramai di dekat sini.

"Bekerjalah di tempatku. Hidup disini sangatlah sulit jika uangmu pas-pasan asal kau tahu." kata Heechul.

"Terima kasih banyak eonni. Aku memang sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Aku bisa memasak, mencuci piring, atau menjadi pelayan. Terima kasih eonni. Benar-benar terima kasih." Sungmin berujar sambil tersenyum sumringah. Menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Heechul yang gemas tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali sih. Apa yang bocah sepertimu lakukan sendirian di Beijing yang luas ini? Kau kabur terlalu jauh anak kecil."

Sungmin meringis kecil sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang merah. Apa yang ia lakukan di Beijing? Sungmin menatap Heechul, lalu semua ceritanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Astaga! Laki-laki itu benar-benar bajingan tengik pengecut! Menggugurkan anak kalian?! Yang benar saja! DASAR KEPARAT!"

"Eonni... Pelankan suaramu. Orang-orang melihat kemari..." kata Sungmin cemas.

"Biar saja. Lagipula mereka tidak tahu apa yang kita bicarakan. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki brengsek itu... YAH! Berikan alamat Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu padaku! Biar kuhajar dan kukebiri dia untukmu!" Heechul masih berteriak dan mengumpat dalam bahasa Korea sehingga kembali menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka. Sementara itu Sungmin hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang mungkin terganggu.

"Eonni, sejak aku memutuskan pindah ke Beijing, maka saat itu pula aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan memulai hidup baruku bersama anak ini." ujar Sungmin sembari mengusap perutnya, "Karenanya, eonni akan jadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang mendengar cerita masa laluku. Aku ingin menjadi Sungmin yang baru. Sungmin si calon ibu yang berjuang bersama anaknya. Apakah eonni mau membantuku?"

Heechul terpaku menatap Sungmin. Gadis itu masih tujuhbelas tahun. Ia seharusnya masih bersenang-senang menikmati masa mudanya bukanya melarikan diri begitu jauh dari negaranya demi membesarkan anak yang dikandungnya tanpa seorang suami. Ya Tuhan. Malang sekali nasibmu, Sungmin.

"Geurae... Eonni akan membantumu. Lupakan semuanya dan jadilah ibu yang hebat untuk anakmu." kata Heechul sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin yang disambut oleh senyuman manis dan ungkapan terima kasih oleh yeoja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin bekerja di restoran Heechul sebagai penjaga kasir. Wanita cantik itu melarangnya untuk menjadi pelayan karena mengkhawatirkan kehamilan Sungmin. Ia bekerja di restoran mulai dari pukul 8 pagi hingga 8 malam. Untunglah jarak restoran dengan flatnya tidak terlalu jauh, untungnya lagi flat Sungmin berada di kawasan yang ramai oleh pedagang saat malam sehingga ia tak perlu takut bila harus berjalan sendirian. Heechul menggajinya dengan cukup - sangat cukup malah. Tapi Sungmin juga masih mengerjakan tas anyaman-nya. Biaya persalinan cukup mahal, oleh karena itu ia harus menabung.

Saat usia kandungannya memasuki bulan ke tujuh, Heechul dan suaminya yang baik hati itu menghadiahinya tempat tidur bayi berwarna biru karena Sungmin pernah bilang ia menginginkan anak laki-laki. Sungmin sangat berterima kasih pada Heechul dan Hangeng yang sangat banyak membantunya. Pasangan muda itu juga sering mengajak Sungmin ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandungannya.

"Sungmin-ah, apa anakmu sudah bisa menendang? Kudengar di bulan-bulan 'tua' seperti ini bayi sangatlah aktif" tanya Heechul. Saat ini mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu di rumah pasangan Hanchul. Restoran sedang libur karena hari ini Heechul sedang sakit dan meminta Sungmin menemaninya.

"Ne. Aku merasakannya sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Ia biasanya akan menendang saat aku mengelusnya atau mengajaknya bicara." kata Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Apakah sakit?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi tidak terlalu sih. Kadang aku juga merasa gatal pada perutku."

"Jangan digaruk. Nanti kau akan punya strecth mark." Heechul menasehati. "Aku jadi ingin hamil. Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Eum. Sangat." Kata Sungmin masih sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela besar di ruang keluarga Heechul dan menikmati pemandangan daun-daun yang mulai berguguran dari rantingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam tahun baru ini harus dilalui Sungmin di dalam ruang persalinan. Sudah sejak 2 jam tadi ia mengalami kontraksi dan ketubannya pecah. Namun sepertinya jalan keluar untuk bayinya belum benar-benar siap. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya jalan itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Sungmin mengejan sesuai dengan arahan dokter yang menanganinya. Sakit. Rasanya luar biasa sakit. Seperti tubuhmu yang harus terbelah dua saat kau masih hidup. Namun Sungmin tak menyerah. Satu dorongan lagi dan...

"Oweeeeeeekkkkk..." bayinya lahir. Bersamaan dengan suara meriah ratusan kembang api yang dinyalakan. Di tahun baru ini, malaikat barunya juga lahir.

"Selamat nona, bayi Anda laki-laki yang sehat dan sempurna." kata sang dokter sambil menyerahkan bayi merah dan berlumur darah itu ke pelukannya. Saat bayi itu berada dalam rengkuhannya, detik itu pula Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk mempertahankan buah hatinya. Ia menangis haru, bayi ini adalah hadiah terindah di ulang tahunnya yang ke 18.

"Baiklah. Anda bisa menemuinya lagi nanti setelah dia dibersihkan dan Anda di jahit." dengan sedikit tak rela, Sungmin membiarkan salah satu perawat di dalam ruangan itu untuk merawat bayinya. Ia tersenyum, memanjatkan doa atas keajaiban yang baru saja Tuhan berikan padanya. Terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aigooo, lihatlah dia... Tampan sekali... Kau benar-benar bocah hebat Lee Sungmin. Anak ini lebih cocok memanggilmu noona daripada eomma." komentar Heechul sambil mengelus pipi tembam bayi laki-laki Sungmin yang kini sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

"Heechul benar. Kau memang bocah ajaib Lee Sungmin. Seorang bocah yang melahirkan bocah. Hebat sekali." kali ini Hangeng yang berkomentar. Membuat Sungmin makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ish! Kalian menyebalkan!"

"Aigoyaaaa... Mana ada ibu dengan satu anak yang ber-aegyo saat merajuk hah? Dasar bocah. Sekali bocah tetap bocah."

"Eonni!"

"Hahahaha sudah... Sudah... Eh, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya, Ming?" tanya Hangeng.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Entahlah... Apa oppa dan eonni punya ide?"

Pasangan muda dihadapannya terlihat berpikir keras. "Se... Hun?" ucap Hangeng.

"Sehun?" tanya Heechul yang mendapati anggukan dari suaminya.

"Nama yang bagus. Aku suka." Sungmin memandang anaknya yang masih asik menyusu padanya lalu mengusap-usap dahi bayi itu perlahan. "Sehun-ah... Anakku. Malaikat kecil eomma, Lee Sehun. Terima kasih telah datang di hidup eomma. Eomma mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sepertinya memang benar-benar malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menghibur Sungmin ditengah pencobaannya. Bayi itu tak rewel seperti bayi-bayi yang baru lahir pada umumnya. Setelah Sungmin memberinya ASI, Sehun pasti langsung tertidur pulas dan akan bangun lagi kalau sudah mendekati waktu untuk mandi dan makan malamnya. Karena itulah Sungmin tak takut membawa Sehun bekerja di restoran pada siang hari. Bahkan saat suasana restoran sangat ramai dan banyak orang saling berteriak Sehun tetap tertidur pulas. Sungmin sempat berpikir ada kelainan pada anaknya, tapi saat ia memeriksakannya beberapa waktu lalu dokter mengatakan Sehun baik-baik saja.

Sungmin memandang anaknya yang tertidur pulas di dalam box bayi dan tersenyum, "Kau memang malaikat eomma yang baik Sehun-ah... Kau bahkan tak pernah menyusahkan eomma. Sepertinya malaikat tampan eomma mengerti kalau eommanya harus bekerja. Apakah itu yang membuatmu terus-terusan tidur dan tidak mau bermain?" dikecupinya seluruh wajah Sehun dengan penuh kasih.

"Maafkan eomma sayang. Eomma janji akan mencari waktu luang untuk kita berlibur bersama. Saat itu, Sehun dan eomma akan bermain seharian sampai puas." lagi, Sungmin menciumi wajah putranya seolah tak bosan.

"Eomma mencintaimu.." bisiknya tepat di telinga putranya sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menganyam tas.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti bayi 1 tahun pada umumnya, Sehun juga merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama ibunya, Heechul ahjumma dan Hangeng ahjussi beserta karyawan restoran lainnya. Semuanya memandang Sehun penuh antisipasi saat Sehun mulai mengamati barang-barang yang ada di hadapannya: pensil, uang, dan sebuah microfon. Semua orang yang hadir mulai bersorak-sorai menyemangati Sehun yang mulai merangkak mendekati benda-benda tadi.

"Sehun-ah ambil mic itu... Kau akan sangat cocok menjadi penyanyi karna wajahmu yang tampan itu." kata Heechul. Sehun? Bayi montok itu merangkak mendekat pada benda-benda aneh dihadapannya. Dan akhirnya tangan kecilnya mengambil beberapa uang kertas disana, lalu tanpa diduga ia membalikkan tubuhnya, merangkak kepada Sungmin dan memberikan uang dalam genggamannya itu pada ibunya sambil tertawa-tawa. Semua orang yang melihat itu juga ikut tertawa melihatnya.

"Yah... Sehunnie... Kau tahu saja ibumu itu suka sekali uang." celetuk Hangeng membuat tawa orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu kembali menggema. Sementara Sungmin juga tertawa sambil menciumi wajah putranya yang juga tengah memandangnya sambil tertawa. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sungmin tertegun. Wajah itu... Wajah Sehun benar-benar duplikat ayahnya. Mulai dari mata, hidung, bibir, bahkan warna kulitnya yang pucatpun sama persis. Kadang memandang Sehun akan membuatnya bahagia sekaligus sakit secara bersamaan. Ia bahagia karena bisa memiliki malaikat kecil seperti Sehun, namun juga merasa sakit karena Sehun benar-benar mengingatkannya pada ayah anak itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Apakah kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama sepertiku saat kau melihat Sehun suatu saat nanti?

.

.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun si namja jenius itu kini berhasil diterima di Universitas Harvard. Sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho ia mengambil jurusan bisnis dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang di negara adidaya itu. Kehidupanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia kuliah di tempat yang bagus, mendapatkan master saat usianya genap 23 tahun, dan menyelesaikan PhDnya 2 tahun kemudian. Sekarang ia menjadi salah satu direktur penting di perusahaan keluarganya. Semuanya berjalan sangat lancar. Kesuksesan dan kekayaan mungkin sudah menjadi bayang-bayangnya sejak dulu. Tapi kenapa! Kenapa hidupnya masih saja terasa hampa? Apa yang kurang? Cinta? Huh! Sejak Sungmin pergi, maka sejak saat itu cinta juga pergi dari hidupnya. Kyuhyun pernah berpikir bahwa cintanya pada Sungmin adalah cinta semu masa remaja yang suatu saat pasti akan terlupakan olehnya. Namun nyatanya hingga saat ini ia tak bisa melupakan gadis itu. Padahal hanya 4 bulan mereka berhubungan. Waktu yang begitu singkat, tapi mengapa perasaan ini terukir sangat dalam? Apa ia harus mencari Sungmin? Bagaimana kehidupan gadis itu? Apakah... Apakah anaknya... terlahir ke dunia dengan selamat?

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Sehun berusia 2 tahun, Sungmin mulai kembali bersekolah. Berkat bantuan Hangeng dan Heechul ia bisa menyelesaikan sekolah tingginya dan masuk ke universitas paling bergengsi di Beijing. Ketertarikannya pada design bangunan membuat Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengambil arsitektur untuk program studinya. Awalnya Sungmin sempat khawatir tentang Sehun, namun lagi-lagi pasangan HanChul membantunya untuk merawat Sehun.

"Sehun akan senang bermain bersama baby Lu. Kau bersekolahlah yang baik. Sorenya kalian akan bertemu lagi." kira-kira itulah yang dikatakan Hangeng saat itu. Baby Lu atau Luhan adalah anak pertama dari Hangeng dan Heechul. Bayi itu lahir selang beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahun kedua Sehun. Luhan sangatlah cantik tapi cengeng, hanya susu dan Sehun yang bisa membuat baby Lu berhenti menangis. Karena itu Heechul sama sekali tak keberatan mengurus Sehun saat Sungmin harus sekolah.

Sungmin yang cemerlang lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masternya di universitas yang sama. Saat Sehun berusia 7 tahun, Sungmin memboyongnya ke Jepang karena ia mendapatkan proyek besar di kota Tokyo sekaligus melanjutkan PhD-nya disana.

Baby Lu yang baru berumur 5 tahun menangis keras saat Sehun harus pindah ke Tokyo, begitu pula Sehun. Bocah yang duduk di kelas 2 SD itu juga menangis saat harus meninggalkan Baby Lu yang cantik. Orang tua dari masing-masing bocah itu berjanji akan saling mengunjungi satu sama lain saat liburan tiba. Kehidupan Sungmin saat ini sangatlah baik. Ia memiliki Sehun - malaikat kecilnya yang tampan dan cerdas, ia juga memiliki pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji yang sangat besar. Saat ini ia tidak menempati flat kecil seperti saat di Beijing dulu, melainkan sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota Tokyo. Apartemen itu sangatlah luas. Terdapat ruang tamu, dapur, ruang makan, serta 2 kamar tidur untuknya dan putranya. Ia juga tak perlu bersusah payah menaiki transportasi umum jika ingin bepergian karena kini ia sudah memiliki mobil pribadi. Sungmin tidak pernah berhenti berterima kasih atas berkat yang Tuhan berikan kepada hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun selalu merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna dan bahagia. Ia mempunyai seorang ibu yang sangat mencintainya, serta Ahjumma dan Ahjussi-nya yang ada di China sana yang juga sangat menyayanginya. Oh, jangan lupakan baby Lu, gadis kecil itu juga selalu mengatakan 'wo ai ni' padanya setiap mereka berbicara di telpon atau saat mereka bertemu di musim liburan. Tapi ia mulai sadar, keluarganya tidak sempurna. Tidak ada seorang laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Appa. Tidak ada yang mengajarinya bermain mobil radio control atau membuat layang-layang bersama, tidak ada yang akan memukulnya saat ia berbuat onar di sekolah. Ia bertanya-tanya kemanakah ayahnya?

"Eomma..." Sehun memanggil Sungmin yang sedang sibuk membuat kimchi bersama Heechul di lantai. Ini sedang libur musim dingin, seperti biasa Heechul dan baby Lu datang berkunjung. Hangeng ahjussi akan menyusul saat malam natal.

"Wae? Apa kau bosan bermain game sendiri? Baby Lu mungkin akan bangun sebentar lagi..." kata Sungmin tanpa menduakan pekerjaannya mengaduk kimchi.

"Appa..." gumam Sehun.

"Hm? Apa kau bilang?" kali ini Sungmin menatap wajah anaknya yang sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil memegang stick PS.

"Apakah... Apakah... Aku punya seorang ayah?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Hening. Sungmin membeku seketika, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada anaknya? Heechul yang melihat Sungmin dalam kesulitan cepat-cepat merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang tegang.

"Yah! Lee Sehun! Tentu saja kau punya ayah, kau pikir kau terbuat dari apa kalau bukan karena usaha keras appa dan eomma-mu setiap malam."

Sehun tampak mengerutkan keningnya, "Usaha apa?"

"Yah! Eonni! Jangan mengatakan hal aneh pada anak di bawah umur!" kata Sungmin panik.

"Pendidikan seks harus diberikan sedini mungkin pada anak agar mereka bisa hati-hati di masa depan. Ya, Sehun-ah apa di pelajaran biologi kau sudah mendapat materi organ reproduksi manusia?"

"Eonni!"

Dan Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar perdebatan ibu dan bibinya tentang pendidikan seks dini pada anak. Oh, bahkan ia baru sepuluh tahun. Tak bisakah bibinya yang mesum itu menunggu sampai 2 tahun lagi? Akhirnya Sehun tak ambil pusing dengan perdebatan 2 wanita cantik itu dan melanjutkan kembali gamenya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau akan memberitahunya?" tanya Heechul sambil memberikan secangkir green tea pada Sungmin. Jam sudah menunjuk angka 11 lewat waktu Tokyo. Sehun dan Luhan sudah tidur sejak jam 9 tadi. Mereka berdua duduk di beranda apartemen apartemen Sungmin sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari yang tak pernah tidur.

Sungmin menghela napasnya, "Entahlah eonni. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun menanyakan ayahnya. Aku tahu dia pasti akan menanyakan hal ini, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan eonni... Hiks... Aku... aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi... Laki-laki itu... Dia... Hiks..."

"Sungmin-ah..." Heechul memeluk Sungmin yang menangis.

"Aku... Dia... Rasa sakitnya masih terasa sampai saat ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan eonni. Cho Kyuhyun... Dia... Dia tidak pernah menginginkan Sehun-ku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan eonni... Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sehun tentang ayahnya? Haruskah aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Sehun... Malaikat kecilku pasti akan sangat sedih kalau tahu ayahnya tidak pernah menginginkannya, Sehun-ku pasti akan sangat sedih kalau dia tahu ayahnya ingin membunuhnya bahkan saat ia masih berupa darah. Aku... Aku..." Sungmin tak tahan lagi. Ia menangis tersedu dalam pelukan Heechul. Masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan ternyata masih menjadi bayang-bayang kelam yang menghantuinya hingga saat ini.

Heechul mengusap punggung Sungmin penuh kasih. Ia tahu benar bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin mulai dari awal-awal wanita manis itu datang ke Beijing, jatuh-bangun seorang diri demi mempertahankan anaknya. "Tidak. Kau tidak harus mengatakan apapun yang akan menyakiti hatimu dan Sehun. Katakan saja padanya ayahnya sudah mati. Laki-laki bajingan itu tidak pantas menjadi bagian kehidupanmu dan Sehun."

Dua wanita cantik itu masih menangis sambil berpelukan. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sehun mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Niat awalnya untuk mengambil minum di dapur urung saat mendengar pembicaraan ibu dan bibinya. Ia bersumpah, ia tak akan pernah menanyakan tentang ayahnya lagi. Kalau ayahnya hanya membawa luka dan airmata untuk ibunya, lebih baik ia tak usah tahu tentang laki-laki itu. Toh ayahnya juga tak menginginkannya. Hidupnya sudah jauh dari kata baik dan bahagia meski ia hanya punya seorang ibu. Ia tidak butuh ayah yang tidak menginginkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka kotak yang selama ini selalu disimpannya. Di dalam kotak itu tersimpan barang-barangnya yang dulu ia letakkan di apartemen Kyuhyun. Apron, mug couple, couple T, foto-foto dan barang-barang lainnya. Ia mengambil salah satu fotonya dan Kyuhyun. Di dalam foto itu terlihat ia dan Kyuhyun dengan seragam SMA dan medali emas tergantung di leher mereka masing-masing sedang tersenyum bahagia menatap kamera. Foto itu di ambil saat mereka memenangkan olimpiade internasional sekaligus hari dimana Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sehun. Anak itu sangat mirip denganmu. Dan dia menanyakanmu. Anak yang tak kau inginkan itu menanyakan ayahnya. Apa hidupmu baik? Apa kau sudah menikah? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Lebih dari sepuluh tahun aku mencoba melupakanmu tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?" monolog Sungmin. Ia menatap langit Tokyo dari jendela kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Apa kau bahagia?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin... Aku menyesal. Sungguh. Jika aku menemukanmu, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu kembali padaku. Saat itu terjadi, aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Ulang tahun ke 15 Sehun sekaligus ulang tahun Sungmin yang ke 33 sudah lewat 2 minggu yang lalu. Kini pasangan ibu-anak itu sedang berada di terminal keberangkatan bandara Narita untuk mengantar keluarga Tan kembali ke China.

"Aku masih ingin disini..." kata baby Lu sambil memeluk erat lengan Sehun.

"Aigoo, baby Lu yang cengeng tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang ditaksirnya eoh?" goda Heechul, membuat semua orang tertawa saat melihat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Oppa akan datang saat liburan nanti. Seperti biasa." kata Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan dengan sayang. "Jadilah anak baik. Kau juga harus belajar yang rajin. Oppa tidak akan datang kalau nilai rapormu jelek."

Luhan mencebik dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sehun, "Arasso. Appa, semester depan aku mau pindah ke Jepang."

Hangeng melotot, "Yah! Untuk apa?! Tidak usah minta yang aneh-aneh!"

"Tapi aku mau bersama Sehun oppa." rengek Luhan.

"Lalu kau mau meninggalkan Pa-pa? Tega sekali..."

"Luhannie, apa yang oppa katakan tentang menjadi anak baik?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa mencibir, lalu beralih memeluk perut Sehun dan menyandarkan pipinya pada dada oppa tercintanya itu, "Kadang aku merasa cintaku pada oppa seperti bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Mwo?! Yah! Cinta apanya?! Tahu apa kau Tan Luhan?!" Hangeng mencak-mencak tak terima karena merasa putri kecilnya sok dewasa.

"Aigooo~ biarkan saja yeobo... Sepertinya baby Lu akan menikah muda. Bagaimana kalau kita buat anak laki-laki sebagai gantinya? Aku masih kuat jika harus hamil dan melahirkan. Kita harus berusaha giat tiap malam. Hihihihihihi..." kali ini Heechul yang menanggapi.

"Yah! Kim Heechul! Berhenti bicara hal mesum! Apa saja yang kau ajarkan pada baby Lu, hah?!"

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil keluarga Tan. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi, membuat Sungmin terkadang iri karena ia dan Sehun tak memiliki anggota keluarga yang lengkap. Ia jadi teringat dengan pertanyaan Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu mengenai appanya. Saat ia mencoba menjelaskan keberadaan ayahnya, Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat sambil berkata, "Aku hanya penasaran eomma. Tidak perlu dijawab. Aku sudah sangat bahagia memiliki eomma."

Dan semenjak saat itu, Sehun tidak lagi membahas ayahnya. Tidak sama sekali.

"Eomma!" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya saat Sehun mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"Eoh? Ada apa?"

"Kami akan berangkat sekarang. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hangeng.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku hanya sedikit memikirkan seminar hari ini. Kalau begitu hati-hati oppa, eonni, dan baby Lu. Telpon kami sesampainya di Beijing." katanya sambil memeluk Heechul, Hangeng, dan Luhan bergantian.

"Semangat untuk seminarmu. Kami berdoa yang terbaik untukmu." Kata Heechul.

"Begitupun kami." Sungmin tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa menunggu eomma sendirian?" Tanya Sungmin. Saat ini mereka ada di lobby sebuah hotel di kota Tokyo. Hari ini Sungmin menjadi pembicara di seminar arsitektur internasional tahunan. Rencananya setelah itu Sungmin dan Sehun akan belanja bersama untuk makan malam.

"Hm. Dulu saat aku membacakan pidato pertamaku sebagai perwakilan siswa eomma menemaniku. Kali ini giliranku menemani eomma mengisi seminar untuk pertama kalinya."

Sungmin menatap putranya dengan tatapan haru dan penuh terima kasih, "Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah datang di hidup eomma. Terima kasih."

"Eomma juga anugerah terindah di dunia. Lakukan yang terbaik eomma. Aku akan menontonmu dari belakang. Hwaiting!"

Sungmin tertawa dan memeluk tunuh anaknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, "Mainkan PSPmu saat kau bosan."

"Ne."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di deretan bangku belakang, ruangan itu sudah hampir penuh dengan orang-orang dewasa. Ia mengira-kira, pasti hanya dirinya satu-satunya peserta seminar yang masih remaja. Tampaknya benar kata eomma. Acara ini akan berjalan membosankan kecuali di bagian eommanya nanti.

"Mianhanda... ah, gomen... masen..." kata seseorang yang tidak sengaja menyandung kakinya, dengan bahasa Jepang yang terbata.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria muda yang, mungkin seusia ibunya sedang menatap padanya. Mianhanda? Orang Korea, eoh?

"Gwenchanayo ahjussi..." kata Sehun sambil mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"Eoh? Kau orang Korea rupanya. Syukurlah, aku tidak terlalu bisa bahasa Jepang. Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya pria itu sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sebelah Sehun, yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan dan senyum sopan olehnya. Sambil menunggu eommanya memberikan materi, Sehun kembali berkutat dengan PSPnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap anak remaja di sampingnya yang begitu asyik dengan PSP ditanganya. Entah kenapa ia teringat pada masa mudanya yang juga hobi bermain game console hampir setiap waktu. Kemudian ia menatap ke depan dengan wajah antusias dan tak sabar. Akhirnya, setelah 15 tahun ia akan bertemu dengan Sungminnya kembali. Ini semua berkat kebetulan sebenarnya. Seminggu yang lalu ia harus pergi ke Tokyo karena harus mengurus salah satu hotel Jepang yang beberapa waktu lalu saham kepemilikannya baru saja ia beli. Dan saat menginap di hotel itulah ia melihat poster dan pamflet tentang seminar internasional arsitektur yang akan diadakan di hotel barunya. Ia melihat nama Sungmin di poster itu sebagai salah satu narasumber seminar itu. Awalnya ia ragu, ada begitu banyak nama Sungmin di Korea, namun begitu ia melihat foto Sungmin di salah satu pamflet ia yakin kalau itu Sungmin yang ia cari. Sungminnya, cintanya yang hilang karena kebodohannya. Kalau ini memang bagian dari rencana Tuhan untuk mempertemukannya kembali dengan Sungmin, maka ia tak akan menyiakannya barang sedikitpun. Dan saat yang di tunggu-tunggunya akhirnya tiba. Ia melihat Sungmin disana, berdiri dengan anggun dan begitu mempesona. Wajah itu... wajah yang dilihatnya 15 tahun yang lalu... wajah yang amat dirindukannya dan selalu muncul di tidur malamnya. Sungminnya... sedikit lagi... ia akan meraihnya kembali. Pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah tak sabar menunggu acara seminar ini berakhir agar ia bisa segera menemui Sungminnya. Tapi sialnya, masih ada sesi diskusi dan lain-lain yang menahan Sungminnya di depan sana. Oh Tuhan, tak bisakah kau percepat waktu untukku? Di tengah kebosanannya, Kyuhyun melirik bocah di sebelahnya yang masih asyik bermain game. Sial. Harusnya tadi ia bawa juga PSPnya agar ia tak mati kebosanan seperti ini. Akhirnya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk bermain dengan salah satu game di dalamnya.

"Ahjussi juga bosan?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, "Hm. Aku penasaran kapan acara diskusi membosankan ini akan segera berakhir." Katanya sambil masih memainkan game balapan di ponselnya.

"Sepertinya ahjussi tidak tertarik dengan arsitektur."

Diliriknya lelaki remaja di sebelah kirinya yang masih fokus pada benda hitam di tangannya, "Begitupun kau. Apa yang membuat bocah sepertimu datang kemari?"

Sehun mendengus, "Usiaku sudah 15 tahun, jadi aku bukan bocah. Aku hanya menemani ibuku. Ahjussi sendiri?"

Kyuhyun mnpenghentikan gamenya, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum di depan sana, "Menjemput malaikatku kembali..."

.

.

.

.

.

Acara seminar sudah selesai sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun mencoba mencari Sungmin di dalam ruangan penuh orang itu. Itu dia, Sungminnya sedang berbincang dengan seseorang entah siapa. Dengan semangat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sungmin. 10 langkah lagi... 8... 5...

"Eomma..." dan langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat seorang anak lelaki bertubuh jangkung tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang dan mengecup pipi chubby wanita itu. Apa tadi katanya? Eom... ma? Eomma?! Oh Tuhan! Anak itu... bukankah anak itu yang tadi duduk di sampingnya? Anak itu memanggil Sungmin eomma? Berarti... benarkah? Benarkah itu anaknya?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Sehun bergantian, memperhatikan interaksi keduanya yang tampak bahagia membicarakan sesuatu. Ia melangkah mundur. Tiba-tiba saja keberaniannya untuk menemui Sungmin hilang entah kemana. Ia... syok... dan.. bingung. Ia sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakanya saat ia bertemu Sungmin nanti. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dan memeluk wanita yang begitu ia cintai itu. Tapi, saat ia melihat anaknya, anaknya yang sudah remaja, tiba-tiba saja nyalinya menciut. Ia malu. Malu karena ia tak bisa menjaga kedua malaikatnya, malu karena ia tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya, malu karena ia tak pernah ada untuk kedua malaikatnya. Pantaskah ia tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Sungmin dan anaknya dan memohon maaf mereka? Pantaskah ia untuk mendapatkan mereka kembali?

TBC

Erm~ halo semua, saya pendatang baru di dunia tulis menulis FF KyuMin. Joyers mungkin lagi syok ya dari kemarin. Saya juga, sebagai Sungmin stan saya sedih pake banget. Bolak-balik nangis dari kemarin, apalagi pas Heechul apdet IG. Tambah nangis gara-gara Sungmin nangis. Dari situ saya tahu, Sungmin juga mencintai kita sebagai fansnya sebesar kita mencintai dia sebagai idola kita. Saya putuskan saya akan tetap berdiri sebagai Sungmin stan sampai akhir. Dan untuk KyuMin, saya harap temen-temen sekalian tetep semangat untuk mendukung couple kesayangan kita. Mereka emang real kok. Interaksi mereka, tatapan mata mereka, perhatian mereka satu sama lain nggak ada yang dibuat-buat. Alami aja tanpa ada unsur fan service. I do love them so much, and I'll ship them forever no matter what. Keep strong and love KyuMin #ELFSupportSungmin. Oke teman-teman, saya tunggu tanggapannya. See you next chap^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgiveness**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

**Lee Sungmin (Y)**

**Oh (ChoLee) Sehun (N) as KyuMin child**

**Tan Hangeng (N)**

**Kim Heechul (Y)**

**Xi (Tan) Luhan (Y) as Hanchul child**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: GS, alur cepat**

**Rated: M**

**a/n. If you don't like it just click the X icon, critics or bash about this story are allowed. But don't you dare to bash my precious chara.**

**Feel free to read. Support KyuMin no matter what happen.**

Kalau ini mimpi, siapa saja tolong bangunkan Sungmin sekarang juga. Ini mimpi buruk, benar-benar buruk. Saat ini, di hadapannya, di antara 10 orang dewan direksi yang akan menetukan berhasil atau tidaknya presentasinya hari ini ada Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, ia tak mungkin salah, tidak pernah Sungmin melupakan paras laki-laki yang begitu ia cintai dan ia benci sekaligus. Laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... entahlah, Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu, takut kalau-kalau mata itu menatapnya penuh kemarahan seperti 15 tahun lalu saat laki-laki itu menyuruhnya membunuh malaikat kecil mereka. Takut mengharapkan masih ada tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang untuknya dari laki-laki itu. Sungmin takut harapannya adalah harapan kosong belaka.

"Sungmin-_san_, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" Aiko - asisten pribadi Sungmin - menatapnya dengan raut khawatir. Pasalnya saat ini atasannya itu terlihat shock dan mengalami sedikit serangan panik.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia dan timnya sudah bekerja keras selama berbulan-bulan untuk memenangkan tender ini. Maka Sungmin memasang senyum profesionalnya, dan memulai presentasinya. Menghiraukan hatinya yang masih resah karena tatapan Kyuhyun yang seperti tak teralihkan darinya barang sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah..." wanita bertubuh mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dulu, saat pemilik suara merdu itu memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut seperti saat ini, Sungmin akan langsung mempersembahkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang, ia sendiri bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Perasaannya masih campur aduk sejak ia melihat Kyuhyun di ruang presentasi tadi. Ia tak tahu mana yang paling mendominasi perasaannya saat ini, rasa marah, sedih, atau rindu? Belum selesai Sungmin membaca hatinya, laki-laki itu sekali lagi memanggil namanya sambil menggenggam lengan bagian atasnya.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan, Sungmin menarik lengannya dari cekalan Kyuhyun dan membalik badannya untuk menghadap laki-laki itu. Cho Kyuhyun terkesiap, Sungminnya yang selalu ia puja sebagai dewi limabelas tahun yang lalu kini sudah berubah. Semua yang ada pada diri wanita itu menjadi lebih di matanya. Sungmin menjadi lebih cantik, lebih dewasa dan mapan, lebih sempurna. Dan Kyuhyun terpana. Namun ada yang berbeda dari semua perubahan positif tadi, tatapan mata Sungmin padanya begitu complicated. Kyuhyun bisa melihat begitu banyak luka dan kemarahan yang tersirat di mata itu, dan Kyuhyun sadar itu semua adalah karena ulahnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka saat mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang begitu dingin. Apa Sungmin tak mengenalnya? Tidak mungkin. Ia masih ingat ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya Sungmin saat pertama kali melihatnya tadi. Oh, ngomong-ngomong ia tahu bahwa Sungmin termasuk salah satu presentator proyek Okinawa hari ini karena CV dari wanita itu dan profil perusahaannya sudah sampai di tangan Kyuhyun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Maka dari itu seorang pemegang saham utama sepertinya mau repot-repot mengikuti presentasi proyek hari ini. Biasanya ia akan menyerahkan seleksi awal pada tim kepercayaannya lalu nantinya ia akan menyeleksi sendiri para presentator itu setelah berdiskusi dengan tim ahlinya tadi.

"Ya. Kita harus bicara."

"Apakah tentang proyek Okinawa? Apa presentasi tim kami kurang memuaskan?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Empat mata. Dan tidak akan ada pembicaraan tentang proyek Okinawa." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Sungmin memberikan senyum profesionalnya, "Maaf, tuan. Saya tidak tertarik untuk membicarakan hal lain selain mengenai pekerjaan. Saya permisi."

"Lee Sungmin!" Suara Kyuhyun yang berat kembali memghentikan langkah Sungmin. Hanya sebentar, karena detik berikutnya Sungmin kembali melangkah cepat tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya di belakang sambil meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang setengah berlari mengikuti Sungmin saat dilihatnya wanita itu berada di lobi utama hotel. Namun ia refleks menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik salah satu guci raksasa yang menjadi pajangan disana saat melihat Sungmin tidak sendiri. Wanita itu kini bersama dengan anaknya - anak mereka. Sedang berbicara entah apa, yang jelas raut wajah anaknya terlihat sangat khawatir, kemudian dilihatnya anak itu mengusap pundak Sungmin kemudian memeluknya erat. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat kedua malaikatnya berjalan keluar dari lobi hotel sambil sesekali bercanda dengan senyum bahagia di bibir mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, eomma benar baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati waktu ibu dan anak dengan berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Tokyo. Sesekali mereka mampir ke salah satu butik untuk membeli pakaian atau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat. "Apa presentasinya berjalan dengan baik?"

"Eomma baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya terlalu lelah. Kau kan tahu eomma menyiapkan proyek ini berbulan-bulan lamanya." Sungmin mengelus lengan anaknya yang sedang menggandengnya dengan sayang. _Cho Kyuhyun, ayahmu, dia ada disini Sehun-ah... ayah yang dulu pernah kau tanyakan dimana keberadaannya, ayah yang tak menginginkanmu hidup... ia ada disini, memijak tanah yang sama dengan kita, berada di langit yang sama dengan kita... apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Kalau eomma lelah seharusnya kita pulang saja. Jalan-jalannya kan bisa kapan-kapan saat eomma sudah tidak lelah lagi."

Sungmin tersenyum. Sehun memang malaikatnya yang baik. Saat anak-anak seusianya bersikap egois untuk selalu dituruti segala keinginannya, Sehun tumbuh menjadi anak yang mandiri dan penuh pengertian kepada Sungmin dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terkadang Sungmin merasa Sehun adalah orang tuanya dan Sungminlah anaknya. Seringkali ia mendapati Sehun yang tertidur di ruang TV karena menunggunya yang tak kunjung pulang karena lembur. Malahan 2 tahun belakangan, saat Sungmin berada di masa-masa puncak karir dan kesibukannya, Sehunlah yang bangun pagi,memasak dan menyiapkan bekal untuk Sungmin dan dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun-ah... apa kau bahagia hidup berdua dengan eomma?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, "Tentu saja. Hanya eomma yang kumiliki di dunia ini."

"Meskipun eomma jarang menemanimu bermain di rumah? Walaupun kau kesepian hidup berdua dengan eomma? Kau tetap bahagia?"

Lengan Sehun yang tadinya menggandeng sang ibu, kini beralih memeluk erat tubuh mungil ibunya, "Eomma jarang menemaniku di rumah karena eomma sibuk bekerja untuk biaya sekolahku dan biaya hidup kita sehari-hari. Aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Eomma lupa aku sudah punya kekasih yang sangat kucintai dan selalu menemaniku setiap saat?"

Sungmin tersenyum sebal, "Benar. Eomma lupa kau sudah punya kekasih yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Kau kadang melupakan eomma kalau sudah berdua dengannya. Sekarang katakan pada eomma, kau lebih mencintai eomma atau PSPmu itu?"

"Aigoooo, eommaku manis sekali. Cemburu pada kekasihku yang bahkan tak bisa bicara." Kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Membuat keduanya tertawa bahagia. "Eomma, jangan memikirkan hal yang berat. Aku bahagia bersama eomma."

Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin mengucap rasa syukurnya pada Tuhan karena telah menganugerahinya seorang putera seperti Sehun. Di usianya yang masih belia, anaknya memiliki pola pikir yang jauh lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya. Sungmin sadar itu adalah salahnya yang tak bisa memberikan Sehun keluarga yang lengkap. Menjadi orang tua tunggal membuat Sungmin harus bekerja keras untuk menopang kehidupan mereka berdua yang akhirnya mengorbankan waktu-waktu berharga mereka. Kesibukan Sungmin membuatnya sering meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri di apartemen mereka, hal itulah yang membentuk Sehun menjadi pribadi yang mandiri dan berpikiran luas yang terkadang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh anak lelaki seusianya. Karena hal itu jugalah Sehun tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman.

Sungmin pernah berandai-andai, kalau saja ia bisa memberikan keluarga yang sempurna untuk Sehun. Andai saja dulu Kyuhyun tidak begitu saja menyerah atas Sehun, Kyuhyun tetap meneruskan sekolahnya dan Sungmin akan berhenti sementara sampai bayi mereka lahir. Sungmin akan menjahit atau melakukan pekerjaan apapun untuk menopang kebutuhan mereka. Saat bayi mereka lahir, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan membesarkannya bersama-sama dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan bekerja bersama-sama untuk menhidupi keluarga mereka. Memulai karir mereka dari awal tanpa mengesampingkan kebahagiaan buah hati mereka. Kyuhyun akan bekerja sebagai pegawai kantor, dan Sungmin akan mencoba membuka online-shop dan bekerja di rumah sambil terus memantau perkembangan Sehun. Memastikan segala kebutuhan anak dan suaminya terpenuhi dengan baik. Dengan begitu, Sehun akan tumbuh selayaknya anak remaja pada umumnya yang suka sekali merajuk, kadang bersikap egois, dan bergaul dengan banyak orang menikmati masa mudanya.

"Eomma, aku sudah bilang jangan memikirkan hal yang berat." Teguran Sehun membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Wanita itu tersenyum sedih dan menggeleng kecil.

"Eomma hanya... maafkan eomma... maaf karena eomma tak bisa memberikanmu keluarga yang lengkap. Maaf karena eomma kau tidak bisa menikmati masa mudamu... maaf karena eomma tak pernah mendampingimu di saat kau harus mengambil keputusan yang sulit." Mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca, rasa bersalah kepada anaknya tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu saja.

Kali ini Sehun yang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, senyum menenangkan yang sangat disukai ibunya, "Bagiku eomma itu satu paket keluarga lengkap untukku. Eomma yang lembut selayaknya ibu, dulu saat aku pertama kali berkelahi eomma juga menghukumku dengan ketegasan selayaknya seorang ayah, eomma juga selalu mendengarkan ceritaku selayaknya seorang sahabat yang baik. Aku sudah punya keluarga yang lengkap, bukan? Dan semua itu hanya eomma yang bisa memberikannya. Bukan orang lain."

Air mata Sungmin sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, dalam hati ia selalu mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan. _Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih karena Kau telah menghadirkan malaikat kecil ini dalam hidupku. Terima kasih..._

"Eomma, aku tidak pernah merasa tidak bisa menikmati masa mudaku. Kalau aku punya banyak teman, maka waktuku akan tersita dengan mereka dan aku tak akan sempat berkencan dengan kekasihku tercinta. Eomma tau kan hidupku tak akan lengkap kalau sehari saja tak kulewatkan bersamanya?"

Sungmin tahu anak kesayangannya sedang mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana haru diantara mereka, maka cepat-cepat ia hapus airmatanya dan memasang senyum terbaiknya, "Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau sudah hadir di hidup eomma, malaikat kecil eomma yang paling berharga."

"Terima kasih karena telah melahirkanku ke dunia, terima kasih karena mau bekerja keras untuk membahagiakanku, terima kasih karena eomma sudah memberiku keluarga yang sempurna. Eomma juga malaikatku yang paling berharga." Ucap Sehun sambil menghapus airmata di mata ibunya.

Pasangan ibu dan anak itu saling melempar senyum haru, Sehun mengulurkan lengannya untuk digandeng ibunya yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Sungmin, dan mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri pertokoan di pusat kota Tokyo dengan gembira.

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam di restoran sushi favorit kita?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Aku ingin nasi goreng kimchi buatan eomma. Sudah lama eomma tidak memasak untukku."

"Baiklah... mari kita pulang kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan malam kota Tokyo dari ruang kerjanya. Di antara gemerlap cahaya dari lampu gedung, jalanan, dan juga kendaraan sudah dapat ditebak bahwa populasi kota Tokyo sangatlah padat. Namun di antara keramaian itu, Kyuhyun merasa kesepian. Di antara gemerlap lampu itu, ia mencari satu cahaya yang berasal dari tempat Sungmin dan buah hatinya berada. Jika ia menemukannya lalu berlari kesana, akankah mereka mau membukakan pintu untuknya dan berbagi kehangatan keluarga bersama? Maukah dua orang yang sudah ia sakiti dan ia sia-siakan selama limabelas tahun lalu membuka pintu maaf untuknya? Kyuhyun sadar ini sudah hampir terlambat untuk meraih Sungmin kembali. Wanita itu terlihat begitu mandiri dan tegar, ia bisa berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya tanpa perlu seorang penopang. Tanpa kehadirannya pun, Sungmin dan anak mereka pasti tetap akan hidup bahagia. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu seharusnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan segera menghilang dari kehidupan Sungmin dan anak mereka. Tapi tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Sudah cukup limabelas tahun ini mereka terpisah karena kebodohan dan keegoisannya. Sungmin selama ini bekerja begitu keras seorang diri untuk menghidupi anak mereka. Dan anaknya, tumbuh tanpa tahu kasih sayang seorang ayah dan memiliki ibu yang super sibuk. Pasti anak itu merasa kesepian. Kyuhyun akan terus memohon maaf kepada kedua orang yang sangat dikasihinya itu. Memohon sampai mereka mau memaafkannya dan kembali ke pelukannya. Saat itu terjadi, maka Kyuhyun akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk mencintai dan membahagiakan kedua malaikatnya, selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan timnya berhasil memenangkan proyek Okinawa - sebuah proyek pembangunan resort mewah di pantai Okinawa yang indah. Proyek ini merupakan proyek besar kedua yang ditangani Sungmin dalam 3 tahun terakhir, oleh karenanya Sungmin sangat bersemangat hari ini. Ia dan timnya sudah bersiap berangkat ke Okinawa hari ini untuk melakukan survei lokasi sebelum pembangunan tahap awal resort dimulai. Sungmin mengecek barang-barang bawaannya yang ia masukkan ke bagasi mobilnya; _blue print _desainnya yang sudah tergulung rapi di dalam tabung hitam sudah ia masukkan, _drawing kit_, kopor, sepatu, laptop, semua lengkap dan Sungmin siap berangkat. Ditutupnya pintu bagasi mobil dan ia bergegas menemui anak buahnya yang lain. Sungmin mengernyit saat ada mobil asing terparkir di sebelah mobil _van_ persahaannya, dan rasa penasarannya akan sang pemilik mobil terjawab sudah saat dilihatnya Cho Kyuhyun berada di antara anak buahnya. Seingatnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa Jepang, Sungmin masih ingat sebulan yang lalu saat presentasi proyek Okinawa, Kyuhyun sesekali meminta bantuan penerjemah untuk menanyakan detail-detail desain timnya. Tapi sekarang laki-laki itu terlihat dapat mengobrol dengan santai dengan para karyawannya yang semuanya adalah orang Jepang. Apa dia mengikuti kursus tertentu? Apa pedulimu Lee Sungmin? Dia bisa atau tidak berbahasa Jepang bukanlah urusanmu.

"Sungmin-san, hari ini Tuan Cho dari SunMoon hotel akan ikut bersama kita ke Okinawa." Aiko berujar dengan riang dengan senyum lima jarinya yang manis. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang memasang wajah terganggu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saya mendapat kabar kalau tim ahli dari SunMoon hotel sudah melakukan observasi di Okinawa." Kata Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia tahu dalam kalimat Sungmin tadi tersirat pesan 'jangan ikut, kau pengganggu'. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah bertekad tidak akan menyerah, "Tim kami adalah orang-orang yang ahli dalam bidang manajemen, sedangkan tim kalian adalah orang-orang yang ahli dalam bidang arsitektur. Tentu kalian akan memberikan pandangan berbeda dalam survei hari ini, tidak ada ruginya aku ikut bergabung."

"Apa Tuan Cho membawa kendaraan sendiri? Maaf, bukannya saya tidak sopan, tetapi mobil _van_ kami sudah penuh dengan barang-barang dan orang-orang dari tim kami." Ucap salah seorang anak buah Sungmin.

"Oh, tenang saja, aku sudah membawa mobil. Tapi yah... aku tidak tahu arah menuju Okinawa. Sungmin-ssi, kalau Anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah saya menumpang mobil Anda? Saya lihat Anda membawa mobil sendiri, kita bisa bergantian menyetir nanti."

Sungmin mengatupkan rahangnya, _dasar laki-laki brengsek tak tau diri! _"Saya lihat mobil Anda termasuk dalam mobil mewah yang canggih. Pasti Anda sudah memasang perangkat GPS di dalamnya. Anda tinggal mengetik kata Okinawa, lalu ikuti petunjuknya."

"Sungmin-san, perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Okinawa bisa memakan waktu lebih dari 4 jam. Sungmin-san bisa kelelahan kalau menyetir sendiri. Lagipula untuk apa berboros-boros membawa tiga mobil, sementara dua mobil saja sudah cukup untuk menampung kita?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya pada Aiko, asistennya itu memang sangat dekat dengannya. Jarak umur yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat Sungmin menganggap gadis itu seperti adiknya sendiri. Tapi perhatian dan jiwa pecinta lingkungan Aiko datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Saya rasa apa yang dikatakan pegawai Anda benar. Tidak perlu merasa sungkan, Sungmin-ssi." Jika saja saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua, Sungmin tak akan ragu untuk melayangkan tamparan pada wajah Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan senyum miring memuakkan itu. _Apa dia bilang? Sungkan?!_ _Pergi saja kau ke neraka, brengsek!_

"Terserah. Kita bertemu di tempat peristirahatan 2 jam lagi." Sungmin berucap final, lalu kembali menuju mobilnya, membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras saat ia sudah duduk di depan kemudi. Sikapnya itu membuat kaget semua orang yang ada di sana.

Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya sopan kepada pegawai-pegawai Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyusul wanita itu duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa banyak kata Sungmin yang sudah memakai sabuk pengaman segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengetikkan kata Okinawa dalam huruf hiragana di mesin GPS mobilnya, kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sudah 30 menit mereka berkendara tapi hanya ada keheningan yang menemani, Kyuhyun jadi bingung sendiri, sesekali matanya melirik Sungmin di samping kirinya yang terlihat serius menatap jalanan di depannya. "Kau benar, tinggal mengetikkan kata Okinawa di GPS maka kita akan dengan mudah sampai kesana." Kyuhyun mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Sungmin, namun wanita itu masih diam tak bergeming seolah menganggapnya tak ada.

"Woah... jaman cepat sekali berubah ya? Kau ingat tidak, dulu kita pernah hampir tersasar karena..."

"Kalau kau ingin kita sampai di Okinawa dengan selamat, sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu. Aku muak mendengar suaramu." Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan nada datar yang kejam.

Laki-laki itu terhenyak, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Sungmin-ah, aku..." lagi-lagi ucapan Kyuhyun tak selesai, kali ini karena tiba-tiba Sungmin menyalakan radio dengan kasar dan mengeraskan volumenya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis menahan hatinya yang berdenyut ngilu, ini hanya hal kecil. Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah karena sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini. Karena ia tahu sakit hati yang dirasakan Sungminnya pasti lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama dua hari Sungmin melakukan observasi bersama timnya, selama itu pulalah Kyuhyun mengikuti dan menempelinya seperti lintah. Semakin Sungmin berusaha untuk menghindar, semakin kuat usaha Kyuhyun menempelinya. Seolah sikap terganggu Sungmin dan kata-kata kejam dari wanita itu untuknya hanyalah angin lalu. Laki-laki itu bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi masalah diantara mereka, bersikap lembut dan perhatian padanya, bahkan dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun mengambil hati dan simpati dari para karyawannya. Seperti saat ini, laki-laki itu dengan tak tau dirinya ikut bergabung dalam pesta kecil-kecilan di dalam cottage tempat Sungmin menginap. Pesta ini hanyalah bentuk selebrasi tertunda mereka karena telah berhasil memenangkan tender proyek Okinawa beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin, membantu wanita itu mengambil sashimi atau sekedar menuangkan sake ke gelas kecilnya. Sungmin sendiri merasa tak nyaman, setiap kali berada di dekat Kyuhyun emosinya selalu labil. Kadang ingin marah, kadang ingin menangis, kadang ia ingin memeluk pria itu erat-erat untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya yang ia pendam dalam diam selama limabelas tahun. Saking asyiknya ia melamun, Sungmin sampai tidak sadar anak buahnya sudah berpamitan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun.

"Keluar." Desis Sungmin.

"Huh? Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku masih ingin mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Dua hari ini kau sibuk dan sela- "

"Keluar sekarang juga dari kamarku!" Bentak Sungmin keras.

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening, kenapa? Kenapa katanya? Apa Kyuhyun menderita amnesia atau memang otaknya sudah rusak? "Kau... Apa kau sengaja datang kemari untuk menggangguku? Apa kau sengaja datang kembali untuk melukaiku?!"

"Aku datang untuk membawamu dan anak kita kembali ke Korea. Maafkan aku, Sungmin-ah... maafkan kebodohan dan- "

PLAK!

"Anak kita kau bilang?! Sehun adalah anakku! Kau sama sekali tidak berhak sedikitpun atas dirinya!"

Kyuhyun meraba pipi kirinya yang terasa panas karena tamparan keras Sungmin barusan. Sehun. Jadi nama anaknya Sehun? "Aku ayahnya. Apa maksudmu aku tak berhak atas dirinya?"

"Ayah macam apa yang ingin membunuh anaknya sendiri?! Demi Tuhan, ia masih segumpal darah saat kau menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya! Dan sekarang kau menyebut dirimu seorang ayah?! AYAH MACAM APA KAU INI HAH?!"

PLAK! Satu tamparan lagi bersarang di pipi kanan Kyuhyun, "Kau laki-laki brengsek paling egois yang pernah kutemui!"

DUK! Kali ini dada bidang lelaki itu yang jadi sasaran kemarahan Sungmin, "Tega-teganya kau menyuruhku membunuh anak kita?!"

DUK! DUK!

"Kau membuang kami dan membuat Sehun kesepian!"

DUK! DUK! DUK!

"Kau laki-laki brengsek Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mencari kami?!"

"Kemana kau saat kami membutuhkanmu?!"

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku?!"

Setiap perkataan yang diucapkan Sungmin disertai dengan pukulan-pukulan keras di bagian tubuhnya, Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin terus memaki dan memukulinya sambil menangis kencang. Dalam diamnya Kyuhyun juga menangis, ia menyesal, sungguh. Mendengar wanita yang dicintainya menangis dan menumpahkan seluruh kekecewaannya pada dirinya membuat hati Kyuhyun remuk. Ia membungkuk di hadapan Sungmin kemudian memeluk perut wanita yang sekarang menangis sambil memukuli punggungnya itu.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah... aku tahu aku bodoh... aku... hiks... aku mohon ampuni aku... kumohon kembalilah padaku... maafkan aku Sungmin... maaf... maafkan aku..." Kyuhyun menangis terisak sambil memeluk Sungmin, memohon ampun pada wanita yang dicintainya, wanita yang telah memberinya seorang anak tapi malah ia sia-siakan begitu lama.

"Kau jahat Cho Kyuhyun! Tega sekali kau membuangku!" Kata Sungmin di sela isakannya, wanita itu masih terus memukuli punggung Kyuhyun.

Keduanya menangis keras, sang pria terus mengucapkan permohonan maaf yang tulus kepada wanitanya yang masih mengeluarkan segala kekecewaannya. Mereka menangis dan terus menangis, berharap semua kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan mereka di masa lalu dapat hilang seiring derasnya airmata mereka yang mengalir keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tertidur di pangkuannya karena kelelahan menangis. Ia sendiri juga sudah berhenti menangis, kedua tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukuli Kyuhyun kini mencengkeram erat kaus bagian belakang yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Sebelum jatuh tertidur, Kyuhyun terus menggumamkan permohonan maafnya dengan begitu tulus dan pilu. Oh, seberapapun Sungmin marah dan membenci Kyuhyun ia masih bisa merasakan ketulusan lelaki itu melalui suaranya yang sarat akan permohonan dan pengharapan, serta begitu eratnya pelukan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Namun, apakah Sungmin mau memaafkannya?

Laki-laki yang sekarang tidur di pangkuannya ini telah begitu kejam pada dia dan anaknya. Kyuhyun menghamilinya saat usianya masih sangat muda, kemudian dengan kejamnya lelaki itu memintanya untuk menggugurkan anak mereka sehingga membuat Sungmin harus pergi jauh dari Kyuhyun untuk bisa bertahan hidup bersama bayinya. Laki-laki itu tak mencarinya sama sekali, ia membiarkan Sungmin terlunta-lunta sendirian di negeri orang, membiarkannya jatuh bangun sendirian untuk bertahan hidup dan membesarkan buah hati mereka. Lelaki itu tak tahu betapa Sungmin sangat membutuhkannya pada masa-masa sulitnya, Kyuhyun tak tahu bagaimana ia berjuang bertaruh nyawa untuk melahirkan bayi mereka dengan selamat. Kyuhyun tak tahu pada saat-saat tertentu Sungmin ingin merasakan dekapan hangat Kyuhyun untuk sekedar membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Tapi Sungmin merenungkan kembali semuanya, Kyuhyun memang menghamilinya saat itu. Tapi kehamilannya bukanlah salah Kyuhyun, ia sendiri yang dengan senang hati menyerahkan dirinya untuk dimiliki Kyuhyun secara utuh karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada lelaki itu, ia malah mensyukuri kehamilannya karena ia akhirnya bisa memiliki malaikat kecil sebaik Sehun. Keputusannya untuk pergi menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan hidup berdua bersama bayinya juga merupakan keinginannya sendiri. Keputusan yang dibuatnya saat emosi masih meliputi pikirannya. Dan Sungmin tidak menyesalinya sama sekali. Karena kepergiannya ke China saat itulah, Sungmin bisa menjadi sukses seperti sekarang ini.

Sungmin memang marah pada awalnya, ia marah pada kepengecutan dan keegoisan Kyuhyun yang takut untuk meninggalkan kekayaan keluarganya demi bayi mereka, Sungmin marah pada kebodohannya yang dengan gampangnya menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun karena sudah dibutakan oleh manisnya roman picisan. Akan tetapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Sungmin tahu ia sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun sejak lama, sejak Sehun lahir ke dunia dan ia rengkuh dalam pelukannya, Sungmin sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun. Ia memaafkan Kyuhyun karena telah memberinya malaikat kecil yang begitu mirip dengan Kyuhyun, seolah menjadi pengganti lelaki itu untuk menemani hidupnya di masa depan. Namun kekecewaan dan kesedihan Sungmin yang terlalu dalam membuat wanita itu tak mau mengakui hatinya yang sudah memaafkan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sungmin sadar, waktu telah banyak membantunya untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Limabelas tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuknya menata hati. Dalam waktu selama itu, Sungmin mencoba untuk berpikir bijak dan dewasa, ia juga mencoba untuk memaafkan, serta menjaga cintanya hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Karena ia tahu, semua kemarahan, kebencian, dan kekecewaan yang ia pendam untuk Kyuhyun tak lain adalah bentuk lain dari rasa cintanya yang begitu besar untuk lelaki itu. Saat orang yang sangat kau cintai menyakitimu begitu dalam, maka rasa kecewa, benci, dan marah yang kau rasakan akan berkali lipat dari biasanya. Namun bodohnya, karena rasa cintamu yang begitu besar itulah, maaf akan dengan mudah kau berikan padanya yang telah menyakitimu. Cinta memang membuat pikiran rasional menjauhi dirimu, namun Sungmin tak peduli. Karena baginya, mencintai Kyuhyun, disakiti Kyuhyun, dan kemudian memaafkan lelaki itu adalah tahapan kehidupan yang harus dijalaninya.

Dipandanginya lagi wajah Kyuhyun yang ada di pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar perlahan terangkat dan mengusap lembut wajah lelaki yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini. Air mata Sungmin kembali jatuh saat ia menyisir rambut Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya.

"Aku memaafkanmu Kyuhyun-ah... aku sudah memaafkanmu..." ucapnya tulus sambil terisak, tangannya tak berhenti mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Kyuhyun terbangun seorang diri. Ia ingat semalam mereka - Kyuhyun dan Sungmin - menangis begitu keras hingga ia jatuh tertidur. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar, tapi tak dilihatnya Sungmin dimanapun. Ia mencari Sungmin ke kamar mandi, dan juga dapur kecil di dalam cottage itu. Ia menyadari barang-barang Sungmin sudah tak ada lagi dimanapun. Rasa panik yang familiar melandanya, apa Sungmin akan pergi lagi darinya? Ya Tuhan! Tidak boleh, tidak lagi! Maka dengan rasa panik yang masih mendominasi, Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari kamar Sungmin, berniat mencari wanita itu. Begitu Kyuhyun membuka pintu, dilihatnya salah seorang pegawai lelaki Sungmin yang seperti hendak mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, Tuan Cho, kami akan pulang hari ini, Sungmin-san dan Aiko-san sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali dengan mobil. Tuan Cho bisa bergabung dengan van kami untuk kembali ke Tokyo."

"A-apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah panik.

"Sungmin-san dan Aiko-san harus pergi ke Kanagawa untuk mengunjungi perusahaan konstruksi yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita."

Kyuhyun terpekur, apa Sungmin sudah memaafkannya? Apa wanita itu mau kembali padanya? Kenapa ia bisa sampai tertidur semalam? Dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju Kanagawa, Sungmin masih merenung memikirkan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu memintanya untuk kembali ke pelukannya. Sungmin memang sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun, namun ia masih ragu untuk kembali ke pelukan lelaki itu. Ia jelas masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun sampai detik ini, bahkan selamanya. Ia jamin itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun sendiri? Apa lelaki itu juga masih mencintainya, sehingga ia menginginkan Sungmin pulang ke pelukannya? Atau Kyuhyun meminta maafnya dan mengajaknya kembali hanya karena rasa bersalah dan tanggung jawab moral saja? Pemikiran inilah yang membuat Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun pagi-pagi sekali. Ini semua terlalu cepat, terlalu tiba-tiba sehingga membuatnya bingung. Kalau menuruti kata hatinya, ia pasti akan dengan senang hati mau kembali kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi bisakan Sungmin menjalani sisa hidupnya bersama pria yang belum tentu mencintainya? Lagipula, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa reaksinya nanti ketika Sungmin mengatakan ayahnya telah menemukan mereka? Ia ingat dulu Sehun pernah menanyakan dimanakah ayahnya, hanya sekali dan setelahnya Sehun tak pernah bertanya ataupun menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk mengetahui perihal ayahnya. Sungmin menghela napasnya frustasi, ternyata memaafkan Kyuhyun bukanlah akhir dari segala masalah hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah terhitung seminggu sejak mereka - Kyuhyun dan Sungmin - menangis bersama di Okinawa. Selama seminggu itu jugalah mereka tidak bertemu dan tidak berkomunikasi. Karena hal ini Kyuhyun menjadi uring-uringan, para karyawannya jadi bingung sendiri dengan bos baru mereka itu. Kesalahan kecil yang dilakukan sekretarisnya dalam menuliskan tanggal surat akan membuatnya suntuk sehari penuh. Bahkan rasa kopi yang terlalu manis bisa merusak selera makannya. Tak tahan dengan sikapnya sendiri, hari ini akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Sungmin di kantornya. Jadi disinilah Kyuhyun, duduk merenung di sofa panjang yang ada di dalam ruang kerja Sungmin. Aiko yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu disana, asisten pribadi Sungmin itu memberitahunya jika Sungmin masih menghadiri meeting di luar kantor dan akan kembali sebentar lagi saat jam makan siang selesai. Kyuhyun memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari topik yang nanti bisa ia bicarakan dengan Sungmin. Mungkin mereka bisa mengobrol tentang proyek Okinawa, atau mungkin tentang perkembangan ekonomi dunia? Ah, kenapa ia hanya punya topik-topik membosankan untuk dibicarakan. Di tengah kegalauannya mencari-cari topik pembicaraan, pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sungmin yang terlihat cantik dengan blus tanpa lengan berwarna putih gading yang dipadukan dengan celana bahan berwarna khaki dan juga... oh, apakah itu sepatu sandal? Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, Sungminnya memang seorang fashion teroris dari dulu. Ia senang hal yang diingatnya tentang Sungmin ternyata tidak berubah. Membuatnya merasa dekat dengan wanita itu.

Sungmin sendiri masih berdiri di samping pintu, ia kaget menemukan Kyuhyun sudah duduk diam - melamun - di sofa ruang kerjanya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat lelaki itu datang kemari. Jujur saja, Sungmin sengaja menyibukkan diri seminggu ini. Karena kalau dia diam sedikit saja, maka pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun akan menguasainya dan itu membuatnya frustasi sendiri.

"Hai..." Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Dari semua kosakata yang berkumpul di otaknya, kenapa hanya satu kata aneh itu yang keluar dari mulutnya? Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar bodoh.

Sungmin mengerjap kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Dengan ragu ia duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dan setelahnya ada hening yang panjang, sangat panjang. Karena keduanya terlalu sibuk mencari bahan pembicaraan dalam diam. "Pembangunan tahap awal proyek Okinawa akan dilakukan mulai minggu depan." Kata Sungmin akhirnya, ia gerah sendiri dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Oh, itu bagus." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Hening lagi.

"Kau bisa meminta detailnya pada Aiko nanti."

"Ya. Aku akan mengambilnya nanti." Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat. Kemudian hening. Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana menanyakan jawaban Sungmin atas ajakannya untuk kembali bersama, sementara Sungmin sibuk menenangkan hatinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi merasa campur aduk. Oh, ini mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Ia dan Kyuhyun bertemu untuk mengikuti olimpiade internasional mewakili sekolahnya. Setelah berkenalan, mereka berdua hanya sibuk dengan soal-soal latihan dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Tapi sekarang... entahlah, keheningan ini membuat Sungmin sesak. Ketidak pastian perasaan Kyuhyun membuatnya sesak. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi saja, mungkin ia bisa menyibukan diri dengan hal lain di luar sana.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Ucap Sungmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Baru saja Sungmin akan melangkahkan kakinya, Kyuhyun sudah dengan cepat mencekal tangannya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka terdiam.

"Sungmin-ah... aku... aku tahu dosaku begitu besar padamu dan Sehun..." oh, Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya sesak saat menyebut nama anaknya, "Karena itu aku mohon maafkan aku, kembalilah padaku. Aku bersumpah akan membahagiakanmu dan Sehun selamanya." Akhirnya, dari semua hal yang ingin diungkapkannya Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan poin pentingnya langsung.

Dilihatnya Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, kebiasaan wanita itu untuk menenangkan dirinya, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sudah sejak lama aku memaafkanmu."

Kyuhyun merasa beban berat dihatinya terangkat, ia tak menyangka Sungmin akan memaafkannya dengan mudah. Kyuhyun jadi merasa kalau dirinya adalah pendosa berat, matanya terasa panas oleh air mata yang mendesak keluar.

"Tapi untuk kembali padamu... maaf aku tidak bisa..."

Beban yang tadi terangkat dari dadanya sekarang kembali menghimpitnya, jauh lebih kuat, "Kenapa?"

"Aku...aku tak apa membesarkan Sehun sendiri... aku... maksudku... kau boleh menemuinya sebagai ayahnya... aku tak ingin memaksamu..."

"Memaksaku? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk hidup bersama kami. Kau masih muda Kyuhyun, kau bisa mencari wanita lain." Sungmin menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau aku terpaksa hidup bersama kalian? Aku menunggu limabelas tahun untuk bertemu kalian. Aku mencarimu hari itu, tapi kau sudah menghilang entah kemana. Kalau kau pikir aku terpaksa mau menjalani hidup bersama kalian, aku tak perlu repot-repot mencarimu dan memohon maaf darimu, kalau aku tak tulus mencintaimu sudah dari dulu aku mencari wanita lain!" Kyuhyun marah, wanita ini benar-benar mengesalkan. Darimana datangnya argumen tak masuk akal itu?

Sungmin terdiam, benarkah lelaki itu mencintainya? "Kau.. apa kau mengajakku kembali karena merasa bersalah dan kasihan padaku? Apa kau benar masih mencintaiku bahkan setelah limabelas tahun?"

Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang, Sungmin meragukan cintanya. Hal itu bisa dipahami mengingat bagaimana kejamnya dia memperlakukan Sungmin dan bayi mereka dulu. Dipandangnya mata Sungmin, mata cantik yang kini berbinar sendu dan balas menatapnya, "Aku mencintaimu Sungmin. Sejak limabelas tahun lalu, hari ini, dan limabelas tahun lima belas tahun berikutnya yang akan kita lewati nantinya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Karena kebodohan dan keegoisanku kau dan anak kita telah banyak menderita, karena itu aku mohon padamu untuk memberiku kesempatan membahagiakan kalian seumur hidupku. Mau kah kau memberikanku kehormatan itu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun, tidak ada tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian yang ditakutkannya. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan penuh cinta dan pengharapan untuknya. Limabelas tahun berlalu, telah banyak penderitaan yang dilaluinya karena laki-laki di hadapannya ini, akan tetapi lelaki ini juga memberinya kebahagiaan dengan kehadiran Sehun anaknya. Ya. Sudah cukup selama limabelas tahun Sungmin hidup dalam kemarahan dan kekecewaan, mungkin ini cara Tuhan untuk menghentikan pencobaannya selama ini. Kyuhyun berjanji akan membahagiakannya dan Sehun seumur hidupnya, pria itu masih dan akan selalu mencintainya.

Sungmin memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya Kyuhyun, aku mau kembali padamu. Aku mau hidup bahagia bersamamu dan Sehun."

Air mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini keluar sudah, lelaki itu menangis haru dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Sungmin. Dengan penuh kerinduan dan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, pelukan kedua mereka setelah limabelas tahun. Sungmin membalas pelukan lelaki itu sama eratnya, dengan kerinduan dan kebahagiaan yang sama kadarnya. Ia bahagia. Mereka bahagia.

"Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, "Ya. Begitupun aku."

TBC

Halooooo~ ini chapter duanya... terima kasih sekali pada teman-teman yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, dan bahkan memberikan review untuk FF baru ini. Saya senaaaaaaaannnnngggg sekali. Hihihihihihihi...

Hmmm, ternyata berita dating-nya Sungmin banyak banget tanggapannya ya, ada yang senang, ada yang sedih dan nggak percaya. Seperti kata Sungmin, waktu akan membantu kita menyembuhkan luka *tsaaaaahhh. Pokoknya kita harus tetep dukung Sungmin dan selalu percaya sama KyuMin itu aja yang harus kita pegang teguh sampai akhir *apaan coba*

Rencananya sih saya mau update chapter ini besok, atau mungkin lusa karena memang chapter ini baru selesai 50% tapi tapi tapi tapi... karena KyuMin moment semalam saya bahagia sekali... padahal mereka cuma gandengan tangan sebentar, tapi saya udah nangis bahagia nggak jelas. Terserahlah Sungmin mau punya cewek, asal hubungan KyuMin tetap berjalan baik dan nggak saling menjaga jarak seperti kemarin-kemarin, saya udah bahagia banget. Oke, saya memang labil banget kalo masalah KyuMin. OTP kita yang satu ini emang doyan banget naik-turunin mood kita, kadang saya merasa punya gangguan bipolar gara-gara mereka. Hihihihihi... dengan moment seiprit dari mereka itulah saya jadi semangat meneyelesaikan chapter ini. Dan... saya rasa ini layak publish kok hehehehehe. Baiklah... mari kita masuk ke sesi tanya jawab yang masuk ke kotak review:

**Q: Apa chapternya akan banyak?**

A: Maaf teman, tapi sepertinya FF ini akan tamat di chapter depan. Kalau dibuat panjang, nanti takutnya saya melantur kemana-mana. Hehehe...

**Q: Alurnya cepat banget ya?**

A: Hehehe iya, karena itulah saya kasih warning di awal. Entahlah, saya belum bisa untuk membuat cerita yang detail dengan alur yang lambat. Tapi saya akan belajar. Terima kasih.

**Q: Kenapa pakai cast Sehun dan bukannya Sandeul?**

A: Masalah anaknya KyuMin memang cukup banyak ditanyakan. Kenapa Sehun dan bukan Sandeul? Sejujurnya saya perlu cast yang secara fisik mirip dengan Kyuhyun untuk membuat Sungmin seolah-olah tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Kyuhyun melalui anaknya. Sehun menurut saya secara fisik lumayan mirip dengan Kyuhyun, menurut hasil riset saya di mbah google, Sehun itu tinggi dan berkulit pucat, hidungnya juga mancung banget. Jadi yah... begitulah hehehehe. Kalau Sandeul kan terlalu mirip Sungmin ya, nanti aja deh dijadiin adiknya Sehun wkwkwkwk.

**Q: Kenapa pakai cast Luhan sebagai anak HanChul?**

A: Oh, ini karena Luhan adalah official pairnya Sehun. *winked*

**Q: Update kilat?**

A: Banyak banget yang ngerayu biar update kilat. Untuk masalah ini saya minta maaf banget sama teman-teman sekalian. Sebagai mahasiswa saya tidak punya waktu yang fleksibel karena jadwal kuliah saya di semester ini sangat penuh *curcol sekalian ngeles* maka dari itu saya usahakan akan update FF minimal 1× seminggu, kalau tugas nggak banyak, insya Allah bisa 2× updatenya. Mohon pengertiannya ya teman-teman *kedip manja*

**Q: Konflik dengan Sehun?**

A: Ya. Chapter depan akan ada konflik antara Kyuhyun dan Sehun. Ditunggu yaaa~

Yosh! Saya rasa sudah sebagian besar pertanyaan sudah saya jawab, semoga memuaskan hihihihi. Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada teman-teman sekalian yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview FF ini. Sini saya peluk satu-satu, hihihihihiihihihi. Saya tunggu tanggapannya untuk chapter ini. Sampai jumpa chapter depan. STAY STILL WITH KYUMIN \(^0^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgiveness**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

**Lee Sungmin (Y)**

**Oh (ChoLee) Sehun (N) as KyuMin child**

**Tan Hangeng (N)**

**Kim Heechul (Y)**

**Xi (Tan) Luhan (Y) as Hanchul child**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: GS, alur cepat**

**Rated: M**

**a/n. If you don't like it just click the X icon, critics or bash about this story are allowed. But don't you dare to bash my precious chara.**

**Feel free to read. Support KyuMin no matter what happen.**

"Eomma?" Sebut Sehun ketika ia melihat ibunya sudah sibuk di dapur pagi-pagi sekali, tidak biasanya. Dan yang membuatnya makin heran, wanita cantik yang terkadang disangka sebagai kakaknya oleh teman-temannya itu terlihat segar seperti baru mandi. Sehun melirik jam dinding di dekat dapur. Baru jam 7 pagi, dan ibunya sudah rapi? Dengan kening berkerut Sehun menghampiri ibunya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Mandilah, kau harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah." Kata Sungmin sambil terus berkonsentrasi menggulung kimbab.

"Tumben sekali eomma sudah bangun dan rapi jam segini? Biasanya baru setengah jam lagi eomma bangun." Tanya Sehun masih dengan kening yang berkerut heran.

"E-eoh? Eomma hanya ingin menyiapkanmu bekal, sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak membuatkan bekal untukmu."

Sehun tak menangkap nada gugup ibunya, remaja dengan postur tubuh tinggi itu beralih memeluk tubuh ibunya dari belakang, "Eomma tidak perlu repot-repot. Eomma pasti lelah karena bekerja sampai larut malam."

"Eomma tidak repot dan tidak lelah. Semalam eomma pulang lebih awal, sepertinya kau sudah tidur. Tumben sekali tidak menunggui eomma seperti seorang lelaki tua yang menunggu anaknya pulang?" Sungmin menggoda anaknya dan tak menduakan pekerjaannya yang memotong gulungan kimbab yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Ish! Aku menunggu eomma sambil bermain game di kamar, sepertinya aku terlalu asyik bermain sampai ketiduran. Tega sekali eomma mengatai anakmu yang tampan ini seperti lelaki tua." Gerutuan Sehun membuat Sungmin terkikik, ia yakin sekarang anaknya pasti sedang merengut dengan bibir yang agak maju, kalau tangannya tak sibuk menyusun potongan kimbab ke dalam kotak bekal, pastilah kedua pipi Sehun sudah dicubitnya karena gemas.

"Eomma, kenapa eomma membuat kimbab banyak sekali? Sampai tiga kotak penuh..."

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat rasa gugup Sungmin muncul kembali, "I-itu, itu untuk Aiko-chan. Eomma menyuruhnya lembur semalam, jadi ini... erm... sebagai ucapan maaf." Dirasakannya Sehun mengangguk-angguk di bahunya kemudian anak itu melepaskan pelukannya dan bergegas ke kamarnya setelah menggumamkan sesuatu tentang mandi dan ujian pagi, Sungmin tidak terlalu menyimak, ia sibuk dengan rasa gugupnya.

Saat didengarnya suara pintu tertutup Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, rupanya tanpa disadarinya sedari tadi Sungmin menahan napasnya karena gugup. Ia jadi merasa seperti anak remaja yang sedang backstreet dengan pacarnya dan takut ketahuan oleh ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok.. tok..

"Masuk." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu, masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Suara familiar itu membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah pintu di depannya. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menggoyangkan dua kotak bekal di tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian melepas kacamata bacanya, ia pun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, ditutupnya pintu yang masih sedikit terbuka di belakang tubuh wanita itu lalu direngkuhnya pinggang Sungmin untuk memberikan pelukan penuh. Sungmin juga balas memeluknya walaupun sedikit kerepotan dengan kotak bekal yang dibawanya. Ini aneh, padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin tapi Kyuhyun sudah begitu merindukan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis favoritnya yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk mengecup leher Sungmin dengan lembut, membuat wanita itu sedikit mengangkat bahunya karena geli, "Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin. Kau sudah makan?" Sungmin mendapatkan gelengan Kyuhyun di bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Sungmin lagi, kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukan mereka agar bisa melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Aku lapar. Tapi tidak untuk makanan." Setelah melemparkan pandangan sensual, Kyuhyun langsung menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Oh, betapa ia merindukan bibir manis ini. Kyuhyun mengecupnya, mencecap setiap inci bibir tipis Sungmin untuk kemudian melumatnya lembut. Bergantian Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Sungmin, dan wanita itu membalasnya. Mereka berciuman dengan mesra, tanpa ada unsur nafsu di dalamnya, ciuman ini seolah cara mereka untuk menyampaikan kerinduan dan rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain karena pelukan saja ternyata tidak cukup membantu. Saat kebutuhan oksigennya mulai berkurang Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya perlahan, tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun merasa tertolak. Dikecupnya lembut bibir lelaki itu sebentar.

"Sudah cukup hidangan pembukanya, sekarang ayo makan. Aku membuatkan kimbab untukmu." Kata Sungmin sambil menyeret Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa. Wanita itu sibuk membuka kotak bekal yang ia bungkus dengan kain berwarna pink saat dirasanya Kyuhyun memeluknya dari samping dan mengendus lehernya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk melayangkan protesnya pada lelaki itu, namun Kyuhyun lebih dahulu menangkap bibirnya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi, Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan begitu sensual dan menuntut untuk di balas. Sungmin yang masih kesal tak menghiraukan jilatan lidah Kyuhyun pada bibirnya, tanda bahwa lelaki itu ingin Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk merasakannya lebih dalam. Semakin gencar usaha Kyuhyun, semakin kuat pula Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya. Bukannya Sungmin tidak mau bercumbu dengan Kyuhyun, hei, bercumbu dengan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya sejak limabelas tahun lalu. Tapi tidak saat ini. Tidak saat mereka belum makan siang dengan bekal yang sudah Sungmin buat susah payah sejak pagi tadi.

_'Dasar keras kepala.' _Batin Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia menggerakkan tangannya menuju salah satu payudara ranum Sungmin dan meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Akh... euhm..." membuat Sungmin mau tak mau mendesah dan membuka mulutnya untuk Kyuhyun. Lidahnya melesak masuk ke dalam rongga hangat Sungmin, menyapa setiap sudutnya dengan penuh kerinduan. Mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk saling membelit dan menghisap. Sungmin yang sudah terlena mengalungkan kedua lengannya di kepala Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Tangan nakal Kyuhyun tak berhenti meremas dadanya dari luar blusnya, kemudian salah satu tangan itu meluncur ke bawah dan mencoba membuka kancing-kancing high-waist pants yang dikenakan Sungmin hari ini. Satu kancing, dua kancing... Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun membukanya dengan jantung berdebar dan...

Kring... kring...

Suara telepon menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, namun seperti tuli, Kyuhyun malah tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka kancing celana Sungmin dengan bibir yang beralih mencumbu leher wanita itu.

"Kyuh... akh... angkat dulu... mmmh..." Sungmin mencoba membuat Kyuhyun berhenti, namun tubuhnya seperti berkhianat karena ia ingin Kyuhyun terus mencumbu lehernya. Baru saja tangan Kyuhyun akan melepas kancing terakhir celana Sungmin, namun suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya terpaksa berhenti. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, ini jam makan siang, bisakah orang-orang berhenti mengganggu kesenangannya?

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya yang setengah menindih Sungmin dan menyisir kasar rambutnya yang agak kusut. Lelaki itu membuka sedikit pintu ruang kerjanya sambil memasang wajah garang, membuat sekertarisnya menciut takut.

"I-itu... Tuan Matsuda sudah ada di line telepon untuk berbicara dengan Anda tentang renovasi ballroom hotel." Kata sekertarisnya takut-takut.

"Sambungkan ke ruanganku." Kyuhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak membanting pintunya. Saat ia membalikkan badannya, dilihatnya Sungmin sedang mengancingkan celananya kembali.

"Lain kali jangan pakai celana yang banyak kancingnya seperti itu. Lebih baik kau pakai rok saja, lebih praktis saat aku ingin membukanya." Kata Kyuhyun santai sambil berjalan ke meja kerjanya untuk mengangkat telepon. Sungmin sendiri masih melongo dengan wajah merah, bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun mengatakan hal mesum begitu dengan santai. Kalau saja lelaki itu tidak sedang dalam pembicaraan serius dengan seseorang yang meneleponnya, Sungmin pasti sudah melempar kepala Kyuhyun dengan kotak bekal yang dibawanya. Untungnya Sungmin sedang baik hati sekarang, jadi ia membawa kotak bekal itu ke meja Kyuhyun dan menyuapkan sepotong kimbab padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menepuk pahanya, meminta Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya sambil menyuapinya. Ini makan siang terbaik Kyuhyun selama lima belas tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Sungmin sedang makan malam bersama yang sangat jarang mereka lakukan karena kesibukan Sungmin. Sehun senang, beberapa hari ini ibunya selalu bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan bekal untuknya dan pulang lebih awal untuk makan malam bersama. Waktu kebersamaan mereka jadi lebih banyak. Tapi Sehun bukan anak remaja polos yang tidak menyadari dan mencurigai perubahan ibunya. Mulai dari perubahan jam kerja ibunya sampai perubahan penampilan ibunya. Akhir-akhir ini ibunya yang ia kenal selalu menggunakan setelan kantor berupa celana dan blus, lebih memilih menggunakan rok formal sebagai bawahan, atau dress untuk pergi bekerja. Kalau Sehun tidak salah, ibunya yang cantik itu sepertinya juga memotong sedikit rambutnya sehingga potongannya terlihat lebih rapi.

"Sehun-ee, apa besok kau mau makan malam di luar bersama eomma? Eomma... ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu." Sungmin gugup sekali saat ini, ia heran, kenapa sering sekali Sehun dan dirinya bertukar peran seperti ini? Saat ini ia seperti meminta izin pada ayahnya untuk membawa kekasihnya ikut dalam sebuah acara keluarga.

Sehun sudah menduganya, ibunya berubah akhir-akhir ini pasti karena telah menemukan orang yang spesial, calon ayah untuknya mungkin?

"Apa orang itu yang membuat eomma selalu bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan tiga kotak bekal, membuat jadwal kerja eomma lebih teratur, dan juga membuat eomma mulai berdandan?" Goda Sehun.

"H-huh? Darimana kau tahu?" Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan dan rona merah di wajahnya saat berhadapan dengan anaknya. Oh, betapa memalukannya dirinya ini.

"Aigoo~ tentu saja aku tahu eomma. Aku ini kan anak yang perhatian. Akhir-akhir ini eomma terlihat sangat cantik dan segar. Rupanya itu karena calon appa baruku ya? Khekhekhe..."

_Anak ini benar-benar!_ "Yah! Lee Sehun! Berani sekali kau menggoda ibumu! Dasar tidak sopan!"

Gertakan Sungmin malah membuat putra semata wayangnya itu makin terbahak-bahak. Satu keresahan di hati Sungmin hilang, setidaknya Sehun tidak menunjukkan sikap menolak pada orang yang akan ia kenalkan nanti - Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau eomma menikah?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Woah, sudah sejauh itu? Apa laki-laki itu melamar eomma?"

"Belum. Maka dari itu eomma akan mengenalkannya padamu dulu. Tapi... apa tidak apa-apa? Sehun-ee tidak marah eomma... erm... menemui pria di luar sana?" Malu sekali rasanya untuk menggunakan kata berkencan di hadapan anakmu, maka dari itu Sungmin menggantinya dengan kata 'menemui'.

"Tidak eomma. Pasti berat bagi eomma untuk bekerja dan merawatku seorang diri. Kalau kehadiran orang itu bisa meringankan beban eomma, aku senang-senang saja. Aku akan mengajak paman itu untuk _battle game_ nanti." Ucap Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar antusias. Sungmin tersenyum haru mendapati kedewasaan anaknya yang terlalu dini, akan tetapi masih terselip sikap kekanakannya yang lucu.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, "Kau bukanlah beban. Kau adalah anugerah terindah untuk eomma. Terima kasih karena selalu mau mengerti eomma. Eomma mencintaimu."

Sehun balas menggenggam erat tangan ibunya, "Aku juga mencintai eomma."

Pasangan ibu dan anak itu saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, kemudian Sungmin mengusap-usap kepala anaknya dengan penuh kasih. "Eomma, apa besok aku perlu bersikap pura-pura menentang hubungan kalian? Seperti di sinetron-sinetron itu?" Ucapan Sehun itu membuat elusan tangan sang ibu di kepalanya berubah menjadi satu pukulan ringan yang membuatnya meringis.

"Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan gelisah di salah satu ruangan VIP resto sushi favorit Sungmin dan Sehun. Mereka janji bertemu tepat pukul delapan yang itu berarti sepuluh menit lagi. Kyuhyun menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang berkeringat karena gugup. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk berkaca pada layarnya, memastikan bahwa penampilan perdananya sebagai seorang ayah akan sempurna. Kyuhyun memeriksa bingkisan hadiah berupa perangkat X-box terbaru yang nanti akan ia berikan pada Sehun. Sungmin bilang anak itu mirip dengannya, suka sekali bermain game sampai lupa waktu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, memikirkan ada seorang anak yang mirip dengannya, yang di dalam tubuhnya juga mengalir darah Kyuhyun membuat hati lelaki itu menghangat. Mereka sudah pernah bertemu sekali saat di acara seminar Sungmin dulu. Walaupun saat itu Kyuhyun belum mengetahui bahwa Sehun adalah anaknya, tapi sepertinya kesan pertama pertemuan mereka tidak terlalu buruk. Semoga anak itu bisa menyukai dan menerimanya sebagai ayahnya. Tunggu, Kyuhyun memang ayah Sehun kan?

GREK...

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, sosok cantik Sungmin dalam balutan gaun berwarna kuning langsung menyita perhatiannya. Mereka saling melempar senyum, kemudian anak yang ia tunggu-tunggu menyusul masuk di belakang ibunya. Anak laki-laki jangkung yang mengenakan kemeja biru dan celana jeans itu tampak terkejut melihat Kyuhyun, hanya sebentar karena Sehun buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Ahjussi... kita bertemu lagi." Kata Sehun saat ia sudah duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Terkejut, bocah?" Kyuhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis dan memeluk Sehun tiba-tiba, ia tidak mau anaknya menganggapnya aneh.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Sedikit."

"Apa-apaan ini? Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Protes Sungmin sebagai satu-satunya pihak yang tidak mengerti.

"Hanya sekali eomma, saat aku menemani eomma di acara seminar, ahjussi ini duduk di sebelahku."

"Kau datang ke seminarku? Kenapa tidak cerita?" Lagi-lagi Sungmin protes dengan wajah menggemaskan yang pantas ditunjukkan oleh anak lima tahun. Kyuhyun menahan pikiran mesumnya untuk segera menerkam Sungmin.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Sehun-ah, ahjussi dengar kau suka sekali bermain game, semoga kau menyukainya." Kyuhyun menyodorkan bingkisan besar yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Sehun. Anak itu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan langsung mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas pembungkusnya.

"Woah... X-box terbaru. Ini benar-benar sogokan yang besar ahjussi..." mata Sehun berbinar dan senyumnya tersungging lebar menatap peralatan games yang diincarnya, sepertinya uang tabungannya akan ia gunakan untuk membeli perangkat game lainnya.

"Yah! Jaga bicaramu, ucapkan terima kasih dan beri salam dengan benar pada Kyuhyun ahjussi." Perkataan eommanya membuat senyum Sehun sedikit mengendur.

"Huh?" _Siapa tadi? Siapa nama orang itu?_

"Beri salammu dengan benar pada Cho Kyuhyun ahjussi. Dia orang yang kita bicarakan semalam..."

Cho... Kyuhyun? Entah kenapa suara ibunya tidak dapat ia dengar, semuanya mendadak sunyi dan ingatannya kembali pada sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, ingatan di malam hari yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menyimpan luka dan benci.

.

_"Apakah... Apakah... Aku punya seorang ayah?" _

_._

_"Aku... Dia... Rasa sakitnya masih terasa sampai saat ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan eonni. Cho Kyuhyun... Dia... Dia tidak pernah menginginkan Sehun-ku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan eonni... Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sehun tentang ayahnya? Haruskah aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Sehun... Malaikat kecilku pasti akan sangat sedih kalau tahu ayahnya tidak pernah menginginkannya, Sehun-ku pasti akan sangat sedih kalau dia tahu ayahnya ingin membunuhnya bahkan saat ia masih berupa darah. Aku... Aku..." _

_._

_"Tidak. Kau tidak harus mengatakan apapun yang akan menyakiti hatimu dan Sehun. Katakan saja padanya ayahnya sudah mati. Laki-laki bajingan itu tidak pantas menjadi bagian kehidupanmu dan Sehun."_

.

Sehun tahu ia adalah anak yang cerdas serta dikaruniai ingatan yang kuat, tapi ia tak menyangka kekuatan ingatannya akan sehebat ini. Setiap kata yang didengarnya secara diam-diam lima tahun yang lalu ternyata melekat kuat diingatannya. Setiap kata, tanpa terkecuali. Hebat sekali dirinya.

"Sehun-ee?" Suara khawatir ibunya menarik Sehun kembali dari lamunannya. Dengan linglung remaja tanggung itu berdiri dari duduknya, pandangannya kosong, namun perasaan dan pikirannya berkecamuk hebat.

"Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini suara laki-laki itu yang di dengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa marah kepada laki-laki itu, '_apa kau baik-baik saja?' Kenapa repot-repot menanyakan keadaan anak yang ingin kau lenyapkan, huh?_ Dikepalkannya kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan emosinya.

"Eomma, sepertinya aku lupa kalau besok ada seleksi baseball. Aku pulang. Selamat malam." Sehun menulikan telinganya atas panggilan ibunya dan juga laki-laki sialan itu. Ia butuh udara segar sekarang. Dadanya terlalu sesak karena kemarahan yang ditahannya hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk terpekur di halte bus dekat apartemennya. Ia sudah sampai disana setengah jam yang lalu dan tak ada niat untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan Cho Kyuhyun - tidak, Sehun tidak akan mau memanggil lelaki bajingan yang sudah membuangnya dan ibunya dengan sebutan ayah. Seumur hidupnya, satu-satunya sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai seorang ayah adalah Hankyung-ahjussi. Ayah Luhan itu sangat baik dan selalu memperlakukan dirinya bagai anaknya sendiri. Namun Sehun sadar, sebesar apapun kasih sayang dan perhatian yang diberikan Hankyung-ahjussi padanya tidak akan sama dengan yang didapatkan Luhan. Kenyataan itu membuatnya diam-diam merasa iri pada gadis cantik itu.

Ingatannya melayang ke masa beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia duduk di bangku kelas 5 sekolah dasar. Saat itu ia sedang berkumpul bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, saling bertukar cerita tentang liburan musim panas yang baru saja selesai.

.

"Liburan kemarin ayahku mengajakku memancing di danau bersama temannya. Meskipun cuacanya panas sekali, tapi aku senang karena kami dapat ikan banyak dan sepulang dari sana ayah membelikan es loli kesukaanku." Takumi - salah satu teman sekelas Sehun mulai bercerita.

"Kalau aku pergi melihat festival layang-layang di pantai bersama ayah dan ibu. Layang-layangnya banyak sekali dan besar-besar, bentuknya juga bermacam-macam. Aku menangis karena ayah dan ibu tidak mau membelikanku layang-layang berbentuk burung besar. Tapi, sepanjang musim panas kemarin ayah mengajariku membuat layang-layang. Kalau kalian main ke rumah, akan kutunjukkan." Kali ini anak lelaki bernama Ken yang bercerita. Kemudian dilanjutkan teman-temannya yang lain menceritakan pengalaman mereka satu per satu. Ada yang pergi berlayar, berkemah, atau sekedar berkebun di rumah bersama keluarganya.

"Kalau Sehun-chan? Liburan musim panas kemarin, kau pergi kemana?"

"Aku? Aku menamatkan game baruku di rumah." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau main game terus selama liburan? Tidak bosan?" Kali ini Hana, teman perempuannya yang bertanya.

"Tidak. Main game itu menyenangkan."

"Kau bermain sendiri?" Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Huh? Apa ayah dan ibumu tidak mengajakmu pergi berlibur? Kan membosankan kalau di rumah terus."

"Taku-chan, Sehun-chan hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan ibunya."

"Lho? Memang ayah Sehun-kun dimana?"

.

Sehun ingat ia hanya bisa diam menanggapi celotehan teman-temannya yang menanyakan perihal ayahnya. Karena ia sendiri juga tak tahu ayahnya ada dimana. Jangankan keberadaannya, namanya saja Sehun tidak tahu. Ibunya tidak pernah membicarakan tentang ayahnya, tidak sedikitpun. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia ingin tahu dimana keberadaan ayahnya, sejak ia belajar tentang keluarga di taman kanak-kanak dulu. Tapi ada saja yang membuatnya ragu untuk menanyakan ayahnya pada sang ibu, hingga saat libur musim dingin mendekati natal ia memberanikan diri bertanya pada ibunya dan siapa sangka ia mendapat jawaban mengejutkan? Meskipun ia hanya mencuri dengar pembicaraan ibunya dengan bibi Hee.

Dimana ayahnya?

Dulu, sebelum ia mengetahui kebenaran tentang ayahnya, jika ada yang menanyakan perihal ayahnya Sehun hanya akan diam. Namun di dalam hati ia juga menanyakan hal yang sama dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tapi sejak ia tahu bahwa ayahnya tak meninginkannya, Sehun juga selalu diam jika ada yang menanyakan dimana ayahnya. Diam sambil menyimpan kemarahan. Sehun diam, sambil menahan dirinya untuk berteriak di hadapan mereka yang bertanya.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU DIMANA AYAHKU! DIA MEMBUANGKU DAN TIDAK MENGINGINKANKU! BERHENTI BERTANYA DASAR MULUT BESAR!" Teriakan Sehun barusan membuat orang-orang yang ada di halte itu menatapnya aneh bercampur kaget. Yah, siapa yang tidak heran dan kaget saat melihat seorang remaja yang tadinya duduk termenung di halte tiba-tiba berteriak kencang dengan bahasa yang tak kau pahami? Sehun berteriak dengan bahasa ibunya tadi.

Tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan orang-orang padanya, Sehun kembali berteriak kencang, "MEMANG APA HEBATNYA PUNYA AYAH, HAH?! DASAR SIAL! SOMBONG SEKALI MEREKA! HAHAHAHA..." Sehun tertawa kencang, saking kencangnya sampai ia merasakan dadanya sesak dan matanya memanas. Kemudian pandangannya mengabur bersamaan dengan air matanya yang keluar dengan deras.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin. Mereka masih duduk di ruang VIP restoran dengan keadaan sedikit shock karena Sehun yang pergi tiba-tiba. Yang ditanya hanya terdiam, ia juga bingung dengan sikap anaknya yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

"Apa... dia tidak menyukaiku? Apa dia tidak setuju kalau kita kembali bersama?"

"Kami sudah membicarakan tentang makan malam hari ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, dan Sehun terlihat senang-senang saja."

"Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi?" Kyuhyun kecewa, makan malam hari ini adalah salah satu upayanya untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan anaknya. Tapi ternyata...

Sedangkan Sungmin juga masih memikirkan perubahan sikap anaknya yang drastis. Dari sangat ceria dan over-excited ke mode pribadinya yang dingin.

_"Apa besok aku perlu bersikap pura-pura menentang hubungan kalian?"_

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja teringat omongan konyol Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. _Dasar anak itu, jahil sekali sih._ Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pikir Sehun sedang menjahili Kyuhyun dengan berpura-pura menentang hubungannya dengan lelaki itu. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tertunduk lesu sambil mengaduk-aduk mie soba-nya, kemudian digenggamnya tangan kiri lelaki itu.

"Mungkin dia benar-benar harus istirahat untuk seleksi baseball-nya besok. Kita bisa makan bersama setelahnya." Kata Sungmin sambil memberikan senyum menenangkan kepada Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu balas tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya, semoga makan malam selanjutnya berjalan lancar. Ia tak sabar untuk hidup bersama Sungmin dan Sehun sebagai satu keluarga yang utuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini hari minggu, biasanya Sehun akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama ibunya untuk jalan-jalan ke luar kota atau sekadar mengobrol di rumah. Tapi untuk kali ini rasanya Sehun ingin seharian mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ya, tadinya ia ingin begitu sampai ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk mengingatkannya akan sarapan dan seleksi baseball. Hah, padahal Sehun sendiri tidak pernah tertarik dengan olahraga. Dengan kesal Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan bergabung bersama ibunya di meja makan. Ia menatap heran pada banyaknya masakan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Makan yang banyak, sayang. Kau butuh tenaga ekstra untuk seleksi hari ini." Kata Sungmin sambil memberikan mangkuk nasi yang sudah terisi penuh kepada Sehun. Anak itu menerimanya dengan tampang masam, Ibunya ini apa sudah lupa kalau Sehun itu tidak suka olahraga? Olahraga akan membuatnya lelah, berkeringat, lengket, dan bau. Sehun benci itu. Dan rasa-rasanya ia sudah sering membicarakannya dengan sang ibu, tapi kenapa sekarang ibunya santai-santai dan percaya-percaya saja dengan tipuannya tentang seleksi baseball? _Cih, belum apa-apa aku sudah dilupakan._

Sungmin mengernyit melihat anaknya yang sedari tadi hanya memakan nasi putih saja tanpa lauk, "Kenapa tidak mengambil dagingnya? Eomma sengaja memasak banyak hari ini."

Sehun hanya berdehem sebentar kemudian mulai menyumpit potongan-potongan bulgogi dihadapannya. Baru beberapa suap, sarapan pagi mereka yang tenang dibuyarkan dengan suara bel pintu. Ibunya itu buru-buru membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Sehun-ah, lihat siapa yang datang..."

Sehun baru saja akan menyuapkan potongan bulgoginya yang ketiga saat dilihatnya ibunya memasuki ruang makan dengan Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu di belakangnya. Lelaki itu melemparkan senyum padanya, membuat Sehun makin muak.

TAK!

Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya dengan sangat kasar di atas meja, sampai membuat mangkuk nasinya yang masih terisi setengah, tumpah. "Aku selesai." Ucapnya dingin, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, kenapa dengan anak itu? Kelihatan sekali kalau Sehun membencinya. Dirasakannya tangan Sungmin mengusap lembut punggungnya, saat ia menoleh senyum menenangkan Sungmin sudah menyambutnya, membuat himpitan di dadanya sedikit terangkat.

"Sehun hanya butuh waktu. Bersabarlah. Eum?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian kedua lengannya menarik pinggang Sungmin untuk memberikan pelukan penuh dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher wanita itu. Mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup aroma khas Sungminnya. "Aku akan bersabar menghadapinya. Seperti kalian yang bersabar menungguku pulang."

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sama eratnya. Keduanya terdiam menikmati suasana romantis itu. Cukup lama, sampai suara pintu terbuka membuat mereka harus rela saling melepaskan diri. Dilihatnya Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memandang mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Eo-eoh... kau sudah mau berangkat Sehun-ah?" Sungmin salah tingkah. Malu sekali dipergoki bermesraan oleh anakmu sendiri. Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman. Dengan langkah acuh Sehun berjalan menuju pintu untuk memakai sepatunya. Ia akan pergi kemanapun hari ini. Game centre, mall, kemanapun, asal tidak berada satu ruangan bersama Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu. Saat ia sudah selesai mengikat kedua tali sepatunya dan bersiap berdiri, di hadapannya sudah terpampang bingkisan besar yang dilihatnya kemarin malam di resto sushi favoritnya dan ibunya.

"Kau meninggalkannya semalam. Paman membawakan..."

"Tidak butuh." sambil berdiri, Sehun memotong ucapan Cho Kyuhyun dengan dingin. Ia sudah bersiap keluar dari apartemennya jika tangan Kyuhyun tak menahan lengannya.

"Kau mau ke sekolah untuk seleksi baseball kan? Paman akan mengantarmu kalau begitu. Paman juga akan menyemangatimu hari ini." Wajah sumringah dan nada ceria Kyuhyun berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Sehun yang menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak butuh kau." Masih dengan ekspresi dan nadanya yang dingin, Sehun melepaskan lengannya dari cekalan Kyuhyun kemudian pergi keluar dari apartemennya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung dengan kekecewaan yang kian menumpuk di hatinya.

"Kyu..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat padanya untuk meraih kepalanya dan menyembunyikannya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Ya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membutuhkan pelukan dan aroma Sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

"Maafkan sikap Sehun, Kyu... maafkan juga aku yang tak mendidiknya dengan baik." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu menggeleng di bahunya.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendidiknya. Aku hanya... entahlah... susah sekali menjelaskannya..." kata Kyuhyun.

"Yang dibutuhkannya hanya waktu, Kyuhyun. Selama ini kami hanya berdua, kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba mungkin sedkit membuatnya... erm... terkejut?" Sungmin mencoba menghibur, namun ia sendiri juga tak yakin dengan perkataannya. Sehun bukan anak yang sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan suasana maupun orang baru. Sikap Sehun yang aneh pada Kyuhyun membuat ia masih menduga sikap anaknya itu adalah bentuk keusilan Sehun yang lain. Jujur saja, sejak kemarin ia tak tega melihat raut kecewa Kyuhyun. Namun ia juga tak menampik ingin melihat seberapa keras usaha Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan hati anaknya.

"Ya... ini semua memang salahku. Maafkan aku Sungmin..." gumam Kyuhyun. Ia masih ada di dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Hei, kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengungkit masalah ini kan? Aku sudah memaafkanmu Kyu, jauh sebelum kau memintanya." Sungmin mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyunku."

Kyuhyun makin mempererat pelukan mereka saat dirasakan kecupan lembut di puncak kepalanya serta suara halus Sungmin yang menggumamkan kata cinta yang tulus padanya, "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sungminku."

Keduanya tersenyum, tak berapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sungmin kemudian menatap lekat-lekat wajah kekasih hatinya itu, "Aku akan memberikan Sehun waktu sebanyak yang ia mau untuk mencoba menerimaku. Waktu itu juga akan kupergunakan untuk berjuang meluluhkan hatinya." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh tekad.

"Ya. Lakukan apapun untuk membuatmu dan Sehun bahagia. Aku menunggu saat bahagia untuk kita bertiga, Kyu..."

"Saat itu akan tiba sebentar lagi sayang..." bisik Kyuhyun sebelum membawa Sungmin dalam sebuah pagutan yang dalam dan panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah lewat berapa hari sejak makan malam di resto sushi, setiap harinya Kyuhyun selalu berusaha mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu datang untuk sarapan ataupun makan malam di apartemen Sungmin supaya bisa lebih akrab dengan Sehun. Namun, bagai magnet dengan kutub yang sama, semakin Kyuhyun berusaha mendekat semakin jauh pula usaha Sehun untuk menjauh. Segala ucapan maupun sikap lembut Kyuhyun selalu ditanggapi dingin oleh anak itu. Kyuhyun jadi bingung dengan sikap Sehun. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, saat menghadiri seminar Sungmin dulu, ia yakin tidak meninggalkan kesan buruk. Bahkan mereka hanya berbicara beberapa patah kata lalu sibuk dengan game mereka masing-masing. Atau mungkin dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sengaja menyinggung hati Sehun? Berpikirlah Kyuhyun... pikirkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anak itu...

"Sedang apa?" Suara lembut Sungmin disertai kedua lengan yang melingkari perutnya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hanya memikirkan Sehun. Aku penasaran dengan sikapnya yang dingin sekali padaku."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Kyuhyun, menikmati aroma maskulin lelaki itu. "Entahlah... aku juga bingung dengan sikapnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia pendiam sekali."

"Sepertinya dia memang tidak menyukaiku." Desah Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kelihat wajah Sungmin yang kini memandangnya dengan sedih. "Aku bukan tipe lelaki yang mudah menyerah, Sungmin. Kau tahu itu."

Sungmin tersenyum, rupanya Kyuhyun mengerti tentang kekhawatirannya, "Benar. Kau hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan balas tersenyum, lalu seperti biasa, dia menguburkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam dan menghujaninya dengan butterfly kiss berulang-ulang, "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya?"

"Mmmhh... lima belas tahun? Kurang lebih?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk mengeksplor lebih lehernya.

"Hmm... waktu yang sangat lama..." kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas kancing blus Sungmin.

"Yah... sangat lam-mahhh..." Sungmin mendesah pelan saat merasakan remasan lembut di payudaranya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang juga memandangnya dengan sayu, perlahan di dekatkannya wajah mereka berdua hingga nyaris tak berjarak, "Aku merindukanmu..." bisik Kyuhyun di bibir Sungmin.

"Begitupun aku." Dengan begitu Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Sangat lembut pada awalnya, lalu perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan dan hisapan yang sensual dan bergairah. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menjamah punggung halus Sungmin untuk membuka kaitan bra wanita itu, mengelus naik-turun punggungnya kemudian bergerak ke depan untuk meremas kedua payudara Sungmin yang ranum. Menggoda kedua puting Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya hingga membuat wanita itu mengerang dan membuka mulutnya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, bermain disana hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksanya meninggalkan bibir manis itu dan beralih untuk menciumi leher dan bahu Sungmin yang terbuka. Bibirnya menyesap lembut namun kuat, menghiasi kulit seputih susu Sungmin dengan tanda kemerahan darinya.

"Akh... ohh..." Sungmin tak kuasa menahan desahan nikmatnya saat mulut Kyuhyun meraup salah satu putingnya, menghisapnya kuat sementara puting satunya sedang dimainkan oleh ibu jari dan telunjuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya lemas oleh kenikmatan yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun, membuat remasannya di rambut Kyuhun menguat.

Mengerti dengan keadaan Sungmin yang lemas, Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin untuk berjalan mundur hingga bokong wanita itu menabrak halus meja kerjanya. Oh, kalau kalian belum tahu mereka sedang ada di kantor Kyuhyun saat ini. Menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama dengan bekal buatan Sungmin dan juga... yah... begitulah...

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Kyuhyun menaikkan rok bahan Sungmin hingga ke perutnya lalu mengangkat tubuh wanita mungil itu untuk duduk di mejanya dengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di antara kedua paha Sungmin yang terbuka. Bibirnya kembali mencium bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya kasar, tangannya tak henti memanjakan payudara Sungmin yang menggantung indah, meremas dan menjepit putingnya kuat, membuat wanita itu menggelinjang dan mendesah nikmat dalam ciuman mereka. Sungmin sendiri juga mulai menjelajahi tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih memakai setelan kantor lengkap. Jemari tangannya yang lentik menelusuri bahu lebar Kyuhyun untuk kemudian melepas jas kerja lelaki itu. Setelah terdengar bunyi 'buk' rendah tanda jas Kyuhyun sudah jatuh di lantai, tangannya beralih untuk mengendurkan dasi Kyuhyun dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya, kemudian mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher dan dada Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuka karena ulahnya. Sungmin melumat kulit dada Kyuhyun hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan, ia terus melakukannya sambil tangannya bergerilya membuka kaitan sabuk dan celana Kyuhyun di bawah sana, kemudian menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam boxer lelaki itu, menyentuh dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah antusias sejak ciuman panas mereka tadi.

"Ohhh... Sungminnnhhh..." Kyuhyun menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran meja, kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan mulut terbuka, menikmati pijatan Sungmin pada kejantanannya. Pinggulnya ikut maju-mundur mengikuti permainan Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin memijat lembut, naik-turun, dan mengusap kasar lubang kecil di ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih. Ia menikmati ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu menyukai perlakuannya, lelaki itu terlihat seksi dengan rambut berantakan, dahi yang sedikit berkeringat, serta mata yang tertutup dengan bibir terbuka karena gairah. Membuat kewanitaan Sungmin basah tanpa perlu Kyuhyun menyentuhnya disana, selalu seperti itu sejak dulu, dan Sungmin menyukainya. Karena hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatnya begitu basah dan menginginkan lelaki itu di dalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja yang membuatnya tak tahan untuk mencium wanita itu. Lagi, ciuman panas dan basah dilakukan keduanya. Kali ini kedua tangan Kyuhyun mencoba menarik celana dalam Sungmin yang terlihat basah mencetak kewanitaannya. Sungmin yang mengerti mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya dengan bantuan satu tangannya yang menganggur.

"Akh!" Pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menangkup kewanitaannya dan mengusap klitorisnya dengan ibu jari lelaki itu.

"Basah sekali..." bisik Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan dahi mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum, tangan kirinya yang tidak memijat kejantanan Kyuhyun mengalung di leher lelaki itu, meremas lembut rambut ikal favoritnya, "Ya... basah karena menginginkanmu..." Dengan mata saling menatap intens, tangan Sungmin mulai memasukkan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang masih digenggamnya ke dalam kewanitaannya yang basah dan lembut. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan, seolah ingin mengingat setiap inci dari ketegangan sehalus beludru itu dalam dirinya.

"Akh!" Sungmin menjerit nikmat dan langsung melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Kyuhyun saat kejantanan lelaki itu tertanam sempurna di dalam dirinya dan langsung menumbuk g-spotnya, kedua tangannya meremas rambut lelaki itu saat Kyuhyun langsung bergerak tanpa jeda dengan kecepatan yang konstan sehingga membuat tubuh Sungmin ikut terhentak dalam kungkungan tangannya.

"Sungmin... sempit sekali sayang..."

"Kujaga... ohh... hanya untukmu... Kyuhhh lebihhh cepatthh..."

Sesuai keinginan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya. Terus bergerak menumbuk titik ternikmat wanita itu sehingga membuat pinggul mereka bergerak seirama. Mengajak Sungmin menari dalam tarian cinta keduanya dan meneriakkan nyanyian cinta hingga mencapai puncak tertinggi dari seluruh fantasi seks dan nafsu mereka, merasakan kenikmatan surgawi yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya.

TBC

Haiiiiiii, I'm so sorry for the late update and my inconsistently about this chap. Saya bilang chap ini akan berakhir, tapi ternyata malah bersambung. Maaf, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Sebenarnya saya sudah mengusahakan untuk end di chap ini, tapi ternyata... panjang sekaliiiiii... karena itu saya bagi dua supaya tidak terlalu panjang. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih sama respon teman-teman sekalian di dua chapter sebelumnya. Saya senang sekaliiiii hihihihihihi. Untuk pembaca baru saya ucapkan selamat datang, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview, untuk pembaca yang sudah mengikuti dari chap awal, terima kasih untuk mau membaca dan mereview kembali *peluk semuanya*

Baiklah... mari kita mulai sesi tanya jawabnya, hohohooho

**Q: Bagaimana dengan orang tua Kyuhyun yang kolot?**

A: Oh, god. Thanks to you yang udah ngingetin saya untuk poin ini. Tapi kayaknya nggak akan saya buat terlalu rumit deh, nanti jadinya kayak sinetron hehehehe

**Q: Naik rate? NC?**

A: Itu... sudah saya kasih... minta pendapatnya ya... soalnya saya agak kagok kalo bikin NC, kalo baca sih doyan banget *plak*

**Q: Acara apa KyuMin pegangan tangan?**

A: Kalo nggak salah ada food bank food bank nya... itu so sweet banget lhoo kyaaaaa /

**Q: Sungmin kenapa cepet banget maafin Kyu?**

A: Banyak banget yang nanyain dan mempermasalahkan ini. Saya cuma nggak mau bikin konflik yang terlalu berat, nanti jadinya makin galau. Selain itu, mereka sudah terpisah selama 15 tahun, menurut saya itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk bisa memaafkan kesalahan orang yang nyatanya masih sangat kita cintai. Hohohoho.

**Q: Kenapa KyuMin dipertemukan pas sudah tua?**

A: Hmm, saya rasa usia 33 tahun belum terlalu tua kok wkwkwkwk, saya perlu memisahkan mereka untuk waktu yang lama supaya nanti Sungmin bisa dengan mudah memaafkan Kyuhyun.

**Q: Sequel untuk Kyu's side selama 15 tahun Sungmin pergi?**

A: Kalo masalah ini... nanti ya... kalau saya sudah mendapatkan inspirasi. Tapi insya Allah, akan saya usahakan sebaik yang saya bisa hihihihihi.

**Q: Baby Lu dan keluarga Tan?**

A: Mungkin mereka cuma muncul sedikit sebagai cameo wkwkwkwkwk

**Q: Konflik Kyu dan Sehun?**

A: Mungkin di chap ini sudah ada gambaran sedikit ya... chapter depan juga masih ada konflik, sekaligus penyelesaiannya. Ditunggu yaaaa~

**Q: Review gak nyampe?**

A: Nyampe kok, tapi telat. Mungkin FFn sedang error, terima kasih ya sudah mau berusaha untuk mereview sini saya peluk... hihihihi

**Q: Update kilat?**

A: Ini nih, masalah krusial wkwkwkwkwk... saya sudah sampaikan sebelumnya kalau saya akan berusaha update setidaknya 1 chapter seminggu. Tapi yah... saya nggak mau bikin janji yang muluk-muluk masalah update, pokoknya saya akan berusaha update secepat yang saya bisa. Karena saya tahu kalau menunggu update-an FF terlalu lama juga bikin sebel sendiri. Hehehhehehe

**Q: Masalah skandal Sungmin?**

A: masih ada yang galau? Hmmm, sebagai Ming's stan, bohong kalau saya nggak sakit hati, kecewa, sampe pengen nyantet tu cewek. Saya bahkan sempet bilang kalau asal Sungmin bahagia, saya juga bahagia. Sayangnya, ini murni self defense saya supaya nggak terlalu sakit hati. Saya tahu ini nggak konsisten dan terkesan munafik, tapi masing-masing orang berhak untuk menjaga hati mereka apapun caranya. Teman-teman juga pasti punya cara sendiri kan, untuk nyembuhin luka ini? *apaan sih* Saya benci sama cewek itu yang terkesan memanfaatkan Sungmin untuk naikin pamor, tapi daripada terus-terusan galau dan menyimpan benci itu nggak enak, saya lebih pilih baca-baca blog tentang KyuMin dan nonton fancam-fancam KyuMin. Ini bikin saya bahagia, dan lupa soal skandal murahan itu. Ayo teman-teman. Kita bangkit bersama-sama. Jangan galau lagi yaaa... tetap semangat dan dukung KyuMin. Sungmin biar saya aja yang dukung secara pribadi lewat ciuman *ngimpi* hihihihihii

Kayaknya hampir semua pertanyaan sudah saya jawab. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview FF ini. Sampai jumpa di chap depan. Stay still with KyuMin. Jangan lupa review yaaaaa pai-pai~


End file.
